Tammy's Valentine's Day
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: Uh-oh looks like Tammy got a date. Will Savannah and Eris ruin her date or will Thanatos be able to ruin it before them! Check it out!
1. Whoa!

AN: Hey, Folks, I been watching something very interesting and I just got an idea about it. I hope you like this ;P What should I say... I got nothing for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney. They own their stuff. DMinx own her Thanatos, Melinoe, Proteus, Eris, Alcezar Jafar, Savannah Maleficent, Melinoe, Macaria, and Persephone! (I think thats it...) I own my charcters that pop out from time to time.

Warning: If you DO NOT LIKE IT! DO NOT READ IT!

P.S. My grammar is not the best but I try. So, just to be clear. I KNOW MY GRAMMAR IS BAD! I don't want to read any comments about it being awful or it's hard to read blah blah blah. I warned you. I write for the fun of it- not for showing off or going OMG with reviews- I do not care for them. Just to be clear.

P.S.S. Oh yeah, I want this to be dedicated to DMINX because after of few stories. She wrote about Beetlejuice how Than and Sav are like the two main characters. So, I got into watchin them... again- It been soo long see those great cartoon shows. But, then again sorry girl- I sort of did this for the fun of it. You'll get it once you read it girl.

P.S.S.S I kinda mix up a god's life in my way since Disney did it with their's!

* * *

In the Sweet and Yummy Bakery, Envy was finished up her last boxes on her heart shape cupcakes. She knew everyone would love her cupcakes, they are adorable to look at and it taste like you walk on heaven for the frist time. She saw everyone lining up for their orders. She needed help since her husband went on a business trip she couldn't ask him for help. So, she called out her little helpers, "TAMMY! NITE! ZAG! SUNNY! STAR!" Like a normal Hispanic family would do.. She saw her costumers ordering so many boxes of her Valentines Day treats it was hard to keep up. She called her children's name louder. Then, she heard a blabber voice next to her side. She saw her baby boy playing with the plastic toy keys, "Blah bababa bla bla baaa!" He squealed.

Envy smiled at her son, "Don't worry, Hades. You will get your turn when your older." She kissed her son's forehead. While her son look up at her showing his sea-black eyes with confusion. She giggled again, waiting for her children to come down.

"MISS! MISS! I need four orders on your cookies and three on the cupcakes!" One man yelled holding money in his hand.

"I need ten boxes..." another yelled.

Envy sighed, putting her hand on her hips, "TAMMMY! NITE! ZAG! SUNNY! STAR! Come over here and help me!"

In the side connected to the bakery, Tammy was in the back of the house in her room. She was busy cutting up her dead dog to look at her bones, "How weird? The car run over his leg but it seems to be intact!" She pulled out the femur to check it again, "How weird?" She as a scientist that she wish to be wanted to find some logic between toons' injuries and death. Realies can die with a bullet in the head but for a toon that's impossible! Well, it depends on the type of toon. Obviously Thanatos can kill anyone with his touch but... can he really kill a toon like Mickey Mouse or Donald Duck or Roger Rabbit? These are the questions she must answered. She felt her door open, turning to her head seeing her brother leaning against the door while eating a green apple, "Geez, Zag! You scared me for a moment!"

Zag wore his usual big blue sweat and tight jeans. He took a bite of his apple, "Sorry, sis." He smirk at her, "But, I was wondering what were you doing?"

"Science!" She said holding her tool in the air, "Science, my dear brother!"

Zag tilt his head and saw a dead dog on her lab table, "What the!? Come on, Tammy! You can't question-" Tammy shot a glare at him, "Oh, I can! Just think for a moment. Where were we be if we never found math? Where we as humans be if we couldn't bring logic in colors or diseases or cures? I must find an answer on this. I need to know."

Zag sat next to his foster sister, "You know, life is full of unwanted logic. Like magick and- and fairy dust." Tammy sighed looking at her adopted brother. He knew he was right but she still want answers. it's better then not trying, right?

"Ahhh!" Nite ran in the room missing his arm, "I'm sick of playing as a zombie!" He saw his twin sister and Zag closer together. He ignore that and ran underneath the lab table. Tammy rolled her eyes, Nite have black flamed-hair for god's sake! His hair was already melting her mental lab table and burning her dead dog.

"NITE!" She shriek seeing her research was burning into flames, "Look what you did!"

"Ohhh big bwoth-ew!" Sunny called out while her sister Star giggled in joy, "We still have your awm!" Sunny walked in wearing her dark red sweat while her twin sister wore a white sun dress. Sunny waved her brother's arm back and forth.

"Augh!" Nite crawled out of the table, "Gemmie back my arm." He burst into white flames in rage. Sunny and Star ran around Tammy's table. Nite slammed his hand on the table not aware he burned Tammy's papers full of her research.

Tammy eyes widen in shock, "You jerk! You burn my work!"

"I am missing a freakin arm!" Nite said in rage.

"So? You don't need it anyway." Tammy shot back.

Nite's flickered back and forth, "Yeah, I do! I look at por-" He saw his little sisters looking at him with interest.

Tammy rolled her eyes, "Your nasty! Bad-bad!" She throw her burned papers out. Might as well give up. Knowing she will never find an answer with her hellions siblings running around.

Zag laughed, "Come on, you guys. Let's talk about this."

Sunny and Star hop up and down, "Yeah! Me and Star have a date to go tomorrow! I don't wanna fight and have fire marks on me!" Sunny's bright blue eyes glowed when she said those words. But, Star- shy, quiet, innocent Star just blushed and play with her fingers.

"WHAT!?" The older siblings shouted in shock. Sunny and Star, stood quiet for a moment. They are eight years old. They are far too young to start dating!

Nite took his arm and put it back where it was, "Your better tell who are they? And have you told mom?" Nite said in a serious voice. He use his shadow powers to attach his arm.

Sunny crosses her arms, "First off, I told mama and she said yes! And second! It's Mike and Tommy!" Star let out a sweet giggled.

"Mike and Tommy?" Zag rub his chin, "You mean Jaffy's and Denis' sons!?" Sunny and Star nodded their heads in delight.

Tammy sighed in relief. Those two are always best for them, "Well, its better them and not complete strangers."

They were about to talk until, "TAMMY! NITE! ZAG! SUNNY! STAR! COME DOWN HERE!" Their mother's voice rang. The whole group ran downstairs in a hurry to see their mom.

Baby Hades bounce on his high chair giggling at his mother's speed, "Ohh, where are they?" Envy asked while biting her bottom lip.

"Where coming!" Her children called out. Envy turned her head to see all her children breathing heavily from the running. She saw Nite's arm looking out of proportion. She let out a giggled, "Okay, Tammy work on the cash register. Star work on taking the orders and delivering them. Ceilo and Zag help Lilian and the workers on making more cupcakes and cookies. Nite! Help me with the boxing!" Everyone put on their apron, they walk over to their stations. Before Nite could Envy pause him.

"Yeah, ma?" Nite asked.

Envy hair formed into shadow medical tools and knifes. Nite saw how his mother cut his arm off and put it where it needed it to be. The costumers stood in shock at the woman. "Let me just sew this!" Envy's hairs tied it with a magical shadow to stick it to Nite's shoulder, "and done!" Nite moved his arm around. It felt better and he could more then where he put it.

"Gee! Thanks ma!" Nite smiled happily.

Envy giggled at her shadow son, "Your welcome but," she cup his face, "please do your homework. I can't always fix your parts when your sisters take away one of your parts! Besides, how did they do it?" Envy and Nite started to make pink boxes handing them to the workers.

"Star found her powers. So, Sunny wanted to test it." Nite rolled his eyes and said, he was ahead of his mother on the boxes.

Envy shook her head, "You two are always picking on poor Star! You know Ceilo is able to dismember her parts like you but in a cloud light form." Nite laughed when his mom winked at him. He loved his mommy. She's always there for him. He remembered when he was trapped in the Leo for a couple of minutes and she wouldn't give up on getting him back.

His black eyes look over at his sweet mother. She hadn't aged a bit and wore her usual pink apron. He notices that he have her glossy eyes but in dark black that makes toons and realies quivered in fear. He smirk at the thought people always assumed that his eyes could see their soul- which is true. he could see their soul and how evil or good they are. Of course, he frowned for a moment noticing he have sharp fangs and a snake-like tongue- which most girls he dated find it sexy. His hair is on fire. In black like his father. Not to mention his muscular sexy body every girl loves like his father. His nose like his father. Ever since, his mother found her true form she decided to let all her powers in each of her children. His powers involved with darkness, evil, shadows, and nightmares. Then, when it came to his skin- he doesn't have his dad or his mom but his tia Screama's. White as snow and dead looking skin. He always tried to get a tan but it never works since he love the dark and hate the son. It burns him!

Nite notice his mom went to help out Tammy. She have long toon-like milk chocolate hair. Her glossy milk chocolate eyes. A little bit chubby cheeks sometimes you don't even notice it since her cheeks bones balance it out. She have her mother's curves- well, she's getting there. Nite saw Tammy's plump lips- like their mother's. Her tan skin- like their mother's. Tammy's love for art, cooking, and cute things- just like their mother. Then, Nite chuckled when she is into more logic and science- like their father. Her seriousness just like their father. Her intense eyes that are sharp like daggers- like their father's eyes. Their powers are alike but her's is more on good and sweet dreams. Being with his twin sister; they are alike in some moments. He loves food and she cooks for him. Her love for plain colors and bright colors. Her taste in the simple things in life. She loves pen for some reason.

Then, there's Star and Ceilo Sunshine a.k.a Sunny. The troubling twins- well it's mostly Sunny. She peer pressure Star. Nite folded his boxes and saw Sunny holding a lot of cupcakes. He knew why his mother called her Ceilo Sunshine because of her bright black blue eyes- if your lucky at times they turned light blue like the sky; you can see clouds and her golden sunshine messy hair. The funny thing she looks like their father and have her mother's mushroom nose. He chuckled when Sunny tripped on the floor. Clumsy like their mother. Of course, Sunshine's personality came from their father. Him and Ceilo are never afraid to say the truth. Or be rebel- which they never did since their mother always gave them freedom. Sometimes he wonders if Macaria and Ceilo could be very best friends. They have the same attitude and would love to have fun. Ceilo was more into the sun and clouds. She love the sun- When they go to the beach she would stay hours. She loves to run on the most hottest day. When they come by to Olympus- this cause Nite to rolled his eyes- Zeus would still try to flirt with their mother. Ceilo would pull pranks on the god. One thing that cause him to look a bit confused was that her powers are the opposite. She is able to covered the world with clouds and darkness, night, rain, thunder storms everywhere and unlike Zeus- who needs a hand made lighting bolt- she is able to make one out of her two hands. Sunny is more into sports and spunky outfits unlike Star.

Nite handed the boxes to the workers, he look over seeing Star smiling talking to a costumer. Her light skin like their father, soft lips. She's the only one that needs glasses- well their father don't count. She loves wearing soft like colors unlike her sister's wacky bright bond colors. Star's hair is straight black and her bangs are in like shades of blue and purple. Mother always told her she represent the night sky and the stars. Which was true since her eyes are super sparkly and glossy. If you at her black night sky eyes, you are able to see tiny stars and the moon. Nite notice she have her mother's personality nice but deadly. Her sweetness always fools people. He smirk when he remember when one of the girls in school tried to trick her because of her shyness. In the end she trick them. She is like her sister when it comes to the beach- loves the ocean and waters. She rather go to a beach party when it's night time. She is very smart like Tammy when it came to math and science. It's funny how she looks like their mother and father at times. Her and Ceilo are daddy's little girl unlike him and Tammy. It's not like they pick their favorites its more who you feel comfortable with. Nite always be a mama's boy. He loves his mother no matter what. Then, there's Star's problem. She space out too much and always hit or fall or trip or daydream in school. She always like seeing the weirdest thing in life. If there is a boy walking down the street wearing a banana costume she'll be the first to tell them. He notice she gets along with Melinoe very well. Some hwo they connected as very good friends- maybe they like the dark. One thing Star have that Ceilo hasn't is the power of light, clouds, sunshine, and bright elements. Star is able to use light unlike Ceilo. Sunny can try but it would waste all her energy. Then, Nite notice Star's figure is like their mother's. Ceilo's is more of cousin Jayla or Kayla's figure since she acts so sporty.

Nite saw Zag lifting a box full of cupcakes and cookies. Giving them to his sisters. Envy went over to help her baby boy. Yeah, Zag is adopted. Yeah, his father and mother gave him away. Of course, it was hard to tell who's his real father. Since, there had been some issues with his appearance. He never cared about his real father or mother. He even said they can go to tartarus and be eaten alive with Kronos. Zag have spiky bright yellow blond hair with perfect blue eyes. He love walking around in the Underworld looking at the dead. He doesn't mind to be on Olympus with the gods and goddess. He's an oddball like Tammy and- well so far like their baby brother Hades. Of course, their mother love babying him like Nite with food. But, sometimes she have to feed him double the amount since Zag is a god with a stomach like Baccus. Nite knew his sisters and brother are part god. Technically, they are demigods but they are so strong and powerful they are considered a god. Nite can kill Hades, Zeus, Chernabog, and Poseidon all in one. Zag is strong like him since Envy's breast feed him when he was a baby. So, that can cause problems. And Fates know Tammy, Ceilo, and Star would butt in. This is why they could never ruled the world with good vs evil. It would balance it out and then, Thanatos would come by. Oh, like he wants that skeleton baster pissing the hell out of him and always up his ass. Zag walk by getting more boxes. Nite notice his heart shape face and straight prefect teeth. He always make the girls drool. Nite knew he have a thing for Tammy but he could never go for it. The best thing Nite is chill with his adopted brother. They are best friends and they could never get into fights. They would always joke around and trick people. They love to party and break dance. Everyone in the family treated Zag as a member of the family because he is one of them. Nite always considered him as his blood brother. Even, his sisters. Maybe that's why Zag could never get with Tammy since she's considered him as a brother. Then, again Tammy, him, and Nite are like the BIG THREE! Nite would be Hades. Zag would be Zeus. Tammy would be Poseidon. They work together and are very powerful. Nite knew they are better then the BIG THREE with their brotherly and sisterly love and they are all the same age. Being twelve and older helps their mother with the baby in the family.

Which reminds Nite's final sibling... so far. the adorable, the cutest, the bubbly two months baby brother... Hades! Nite saw little Hades giggling away at him. Nite pick him up to smell him. He needs a diaper changed. He went to their house to change him. Nite entered the nursing room filled with spring colors. Hades giggled and babbled on and on. Nite look at his chubby brother. He looks like dad with mom's cheeks and glossy black eyes and soft baby black hair. Nite got nothing to about Hades. Well, the name just stands out- he nearly laughed when Zeus and Persephone were asking Envy about the name. Zeus thought Hades had slept with her after the two worlds of the real world and toon world came together and form into one large world... Persephone thought Hades and Envy have been really close- like brother and sister. Until, Envy told them the truth why. She always thought it was nice of Hades to protect her like an older brother from Zeus. He helped her when she needs him. Of course, The Goddess of Life was right and was pleased with the answer. Nite smirk when Envy added a middle name to Star. Star Persephone. He remembered how Persephone nearly cried in joy by Envy's gift to her. Envy always thought Persephone was a sister to her; giving healthy advice and being there when Hera comes after her. Nite put baby powder on Hades' butt. He smirk when his mother told him; his middle name; Nite Erebus Chernabog. His father of course picked Erebus and his mother choose Chernabog. Of course, it had to do with his powers. He didn't mind the middle names, he thought it's cool to be named after two dark gods. Then, Tammy's middle name; Tamar Nyx- Oh, how Nyx smiled in joy. Then, Ceilo's middle name; Ceilo (Sunny) Sunshine Chaos. Then, there is Zag.. their mother thought of Zag Earl Joshua.. from both their cousins of their father and mother. Then last but not least, Little Hades.. His middle name was nothing bad but pleased with the God of Sors; Moros. Hades Moros. Nite put on the diaper on his baby brother. No one knows for sure what powers Hades might have. His mother thinks he'll be like Melinoe; have two special powers of light and dark. But who knows.. he could have water powers for all they know. Nite hopes he will find his pure powers.

So far, he found out gods could get pregnant! "Bababababaaaa!" Hades giggled in delight. He pick up his baby brother taking him downstairs. He saw all the costumers gone. His mother sitting on a soft comfy chair. Nite looked at her round belly, sometimes he wonders if dad wants this much children.

"There you are pumpkin!" Envy hopped seeing her two babies, "I wonder where were you?" She kissed both of them on the cheek.

"I was changing Hades." Nite saw his mother smiling at him, "He was sicking up the place."

"Thank you." She kiss him on the cheek.

Tammy holds Hades in her arms, "Awwe, he's such a fatty." She kissed her baby brother on the cheek, "I never want to let go of him."

"Oh yeah! Mom did you let Ceilo and Star let them date?" Nite remembered.

Envy arch her eyebrows, "Of course. Don't worry I give them the rules."

"It's not a date-date!" Star spoke up hiding behind her mother, "It just Ceilo wanted to hang out on V-day! So, we asked Jaffy's and Denis' boys."

Envy smiled at her little girl, "You guys better go somewhere safe."

"We're going to the new cafe!" Ceilo ran to hug her mother, "We will be good! Don't worry. We're strong goddesses."

Envy smiled at her little girls, "True. You goddesses and gods grow up faster then mortals. I just want you two to be safe." She hug her girls.

"So?" Zag look over at Tammy, "Are you going out?"

"Pffht!" Tammy made a sound while rolling her eyes, "Like people want to date a crazy scientist girl. Besides, I rather-" Zag cut her off, "Your not crazy and guys like-like. I bet the reason you don't wanna date because of Eris and Thanatos."

"Ah! The Mexico Fiasco!" Ceilo giggled, "How Sav and Eris tried to ruin the moment between you and _Thanny_!"

"SHUT UP!" Tammy blushed bright red, "There's nothing going on between me and Thanatos! We are just friends. He likes to tease me around."

"_Tammy and Thanatos sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! For come love then come marriage then comes baby in a baby carriage_!" Ceilo and Star sang mocking their older sister.

"**That's not all! That's not all**!" Zag sang then Nite pitch in, "_The baby started **drinking alcohol**!_" The four laughed at the idea of Thanatos asking for Tammy's hand in marriage. Likes that ever going to happened!"

Tammy fumed with anger, "Me and Thanatos, are never getting together and that's that!" Envy went over to hug her. She saw her daughter's glossy eyes.

"It's alright, love. They are just joking." Envy kissed her daughter's round cheek.

Tammy let out a sweet smile. Her mother always make her feel better, "Mom?"

Envy cocked her head, "Mh?" In response.

"I found out gods could get pregnant. Is that-" Nite fake gasp, "You didn't know that!?" Tammy shook her head.

Envy giggled, "Gods can get pregnant it's just weird. Mostly Poseidon's children. But, Zag, Nite, maybe Hades could get pregnant if they ever tried to... you know."

"EWWWW!" Ceilo stuck her tongue out.

Nite chuckled, "So Zag, have you any ideas who's-" Zag yelled, "Shut the fudge up!" Everyone knew he would be the girl in the relationship because of his sensitive side.

Little Hades yawned which cause everyone to cooed at him, "I better put the little bugger out to bed." Envy hold her son, "I think I'ma sleep too. If you guys go out please put the closed sing on the bakery. I'm still in pregnant mode." Envy giggled. Hades rested on her shoulders trying to fall asleep. The two walk over to their room.

Tammy snap her fingers changing her clothes into a pretty white sundress, "I'ma go out. Who wants to come." All of them raised there hands. They all got ready to leave. Nite put on the closed sign on the door. They all left with a big group talk about male pregnancies.

* * *

"It's 5'o clock!" Eris groaned, flipping the channel, "Augh! We should start some mayhem around this stupid town!" Eris lay on Savannah's bed. The witch fairy shook her head at the goddess. They knew hanging out together would be awkward and boring. She was into puzzles and Eris is not. She loves read and Eris does not.

Savannah put down her book, "Alright. What is it you want to do today?" She saw Eris thinking face.

The goddess tapped her chin, "I want to cause trouble in this lame town! Mostly cause trouble for TAMMY!"

"Well, we can ask Alcezar to come along for help. Besides, tomorrow is-is-" Eris cut her off, "The day you and Thanatos were not friends anymore. I bet he's trying to woo Tammy as we speak. Think about it," The goddess wanted to play with the witch emotions, "he dated you and it failed. What makes you think he wouldn't do it again. only this time," She leaned over to the witch, "with Tammy."

Savannah felt a twinge of jealousy in her body, "Alright. Let's do it." Eris smirk at the witch. The two walk out of the dark castle.

* * *

"So? You got anyone to date for tomorrow?" Alcezar Jafar asked, looking at his book.

Thanatos slouch on his mother's thorn reading his list. His eyes looked over at his best friend, "Nah! I don't wanna deal with another psycho chick, AJ."

Alcezar took his eyes off the book to look at the god, "Really? No one you have in mind."

"Nah!" Thanatos shrug, "Like I want to ask Eris out- crazy stalker alert. Savannah!? No, I don't do scaly reptiles."

"And Tammy?" Alcezar asked, this time flipping a page from his book.

Thanatos smirks for a moment, 'Well, we kissed in Me-" Alcezar cut him off, "No, you didn't. You wished you did."

"Alright, who is the weasel that told you!?" Thanatos burst into flames.

Alcezar arch his eyebrow, "Everyone!"

Thanatos looked confused for a moment, "Like Nite, Sunny, Star, Zag, and Tammy." Alcezar said in a drone tone.

"Geez, thanks Tamz ." Thanatos mumbled rolling his eyes, "anyway who cares?"

"I think you do."

"Listen to me, A.J" Thanatos did his famous smirk, "as hot I may be like I want to be in a relationship!"

Alcezar put the book down, "That's why you shouldn't try to woo her. Besides, she-" Thanatos yelled, "WHAT!? NO ONE tells me who I should or shouldn't date!?" this time he burst in flames making his skin melt.

"Ah. Did I sense a hint of jealousy?" Alcezar stood stun for a moment at his friend's outburst.

Thanatos calmed down, "You wished. I hate emotions! I hate love! I hate relationships!"

"Then, why did you try to kiss Tammy if you know it's wouldn't-" Thanatos cut him off, "Because I love the chase. Like with Sav. i love the chase of getting her but when we dated.. it was sooo boring and lots of yelling going on. Like I want to-" Alcezar cut him off, "Just because you dated a green girl from an evil witch fairy doesn't mean Tammy would be that awful. She is Envy's daughter. the one you had a huge crush on. The one you run naked round to look for her!"

"Who told ya that!?" Thanatos yelped at his childhood moments.

Alcezar smirks, "Tammy told me. So, did Nite, Sunny-" Thanatos groaned, "Fate Damnit! Does anyone else know!"

"Not really." Alcezar pick up his book finding where he left off, "Besides, if she's Envy's daughter. Its so obvious you want to date her."

"Says the one who wrote a sonnet for her!" Thanatos crosses his arms with a huge smirk on his face.

Alcezar blushed a little, "I don't know what you-" Thanatos laughed, "Please. You had a crush on Envy, too. Yeah, your not the only one who hears stories. I heard you wrote a three page sonnet and how-" Alcezar growled, "Shut up!"

"Ha! I got ya, AJ." Thanatos grinned, "Well, I'm off. Ya want to come?"

"Where are you going?" the pale demigod asked.

"To ask Tamz if she wants to have a date with the Than-man!" Thanatos grinned once again showing his white fangs.

Alcezar put down his put like he got better things to do, "Fine." The two disappear in blue and black swirls.

* * *

It was a normal boring day in the ocean. Proteus was finishing his usual duties. He's sick of being alone. he hates it! Seeing the mermaids into their mating season and showing love. He never felt so alone. He was sick of it! He needs to find someone to be with. He swam where his father and mother are. He saw how happy they are together. He needs that. He wants it. He wants someone to kiss him and tell him that he is cute. Yeah, he needs someone.

"Hello, mother. Hello, father." Proteus sighed.

Poseidon looked at his gloomy son, "What's the matter, my boy?"

"Nuthin'." The blue god said in a drone tone.

Amphitrite pouted at her son. Maybe he stayed for the ocean for too long. "Oh my baby, tell me what's wrong?"

Proteus saw his parents' worried look, "I'm just sick of being down here. Alone."

"Why don't you go to the surface!?" The sea god asked.

Proteus eyes widen in shock, "You mean, I can?" The two of them nodded.

"Just be careful with that... Eris girl. She is pure trouble." The father warned, "and maybe find the girl of your dreams."

"Not so fast, dearie." His wife giggled, "Let him enjoy the surface for awhile."

Proteus nodded. He hug both of his parents, "Thanks guys! I love you. Bye!" He left with blue bubbles and mist.

* * *

"Alright. We went to buy mom some gifts for V-day. Then, we bought some toys for Hades and roses for Star." Star blushes, she looks like mom for a moment. Tammy smirks wrapping her arms around her, "Now we need clothes."

Nite and Zag groaned, "Why you two whining at?" Ceilo crosses her arms, "It's not like you can die!"

"Oh believe me when I say this," Zag put it out, "It's torture. You girls take forever just to look for a pair of shoes!"

Tammy sighed, "Well, excuse me for looking at dresses for my sisters!" Tammy stand right in front of them with her hands on her almost wide hips. Her brothers and sisters saw Danny wearing a punk-rock outfit. He put his finger on his lips and tip-toed toward to Tammy, "I am just trying to be a good, respectful, car-""BOO!" Danny jump on her. making her jump and scream in shock.

"Hahaha, I got you, babe." Danny smirk and give a wink to Zag. The blond god shuddered at the mortal in front of him.

"Fuck!" Tammy yelled and she saw her siblings laughing, "and FUCK YOU for not telling me!"

Danny went over to hug Zag by the waist, "So, what are you guys doin'?"

Nite nearly die of laughter seeing his adopted brother blushing like a tomato, "Ahh, watch out, Zag. Looks like cupid got your dream date!"

Zag pulled away from Danny, "Um.. no Thanks." Danny had been eyeballing Zag for quite awhile. He always find it hot with Zag's spiky blond hair and muscular body.

"Oooohh rejected!" Nite laughed, "Don't worry, Dan. You'll find a hot god. I say Than is into males."

Tammy burst out laughing, "Really?" Ceilo believed the lie.

"He's joking." Star spoke softly.

"Oh."

Danny smirks, "Well, I better get going. I got to get my mom some milk." His arms wrapped around Tammy's waist and kiss her on the cheek, "Bye, babe. Love ya. Bye guys!" Tammy kissed him back on the cheek and he ran off.

* * *

A little while Thanatos and Alcezar walked downtown of ToonTown looking for Tammy. It was bright like Olympus and full of lovey-dovey toons and realies making out in public. Alcezar and Thanatos rolled their eyes seeing stupid couples telling each other how much they love them.

"No, I love you." The guy smirks at his blond girlfriend.

"No! I love you." The girl giggled.

"I love you so much. I would die to save your life." The guy shot back.

Alcezar look over at Thanatos smirking, "Oh no."

The god went over to the couple, "I heard ya two were talking about death?"

The couple arch their eyebrows, 'Who are you?" The guy commented.

"Don't worry about it. just answer the question."

The blond teen rolled her eyes, "Ignore that little freak, babez." She hug her boyfriend.

"Yeah, get away creep." The guy hissed.

Thanatos rolled his eyes, "Ya either answered my question or-" The blond yelled, "Leave us alone! You freak!" That did it. Thanatos touch the girl and she fell on the floor dead.

The guy jump up holding his girlfriend, "What the!? What did you do?"

"Nuthin. I think she had a heart attack." Thanatos smirked at the mortal.

The guy hold his dead girlfriend in the arms, "You lying."

"Nah. Don't worry, you'll soon meet her in couple of months." The guy looked up in questioning , "You'll die in a tragic drug abuse from your dead girlfriend. I made it easy for you since she was suppose to die tomorrow from a skiing trip."

The guy cried, "You asshole! Your lying."

Thanatos rolled his eyes, "A thank you would be nice." He left the mortal weeping for his lost girl.

Alcezar shook his head, "Do you always have to kill when they disrespect you?"

"Nah. She was suppose to die today in a car accident," Thanatos shrugs, "I want to look good for Tamz. Ya know, wooing her socks off. Besides, he'll kill himself in the afternoon to be with his girlfriend."

Alcezar sighed, "I guess you didn't want to be covered in blood and guts."

"Bingo." Thanatos walk along with Alcezar, "I don't need that today."

"You do realized Tamar is into those types of things since she's into the human body?"

Thanatos throw his arms in the air, "and you just tell me that now!? I could've got her a dead corpse or sumething!" Alcezar shrugs in response. Usually, Thanatos was into that stuff since it was his duty. Today, was different he wore black jeans and a black shirt. He didn't bring his weapon. Alcezar thinks he wants to blend in the crowd.

"Crap," Thanatos sighed, "Maybe I could take the girls-" Alcezar cut him off, "Are you insane!?"

"No. I'm-" a voice rings Thanatos' ear, "Than? Is that you!?" The god turned around hoping it wasn't who he think he is. Yup, it's Proteus wearing his blue chiton to the knees and golden sandals.

"Hey!" Thanatos sighed, "What are you doin.. here.. alone?"

"Just trying to look at these mortals and hope to find someone-"Thanatos look over from a far seeing Tammy and her siblings, "Yeah. that's great. Alcezar, why don't ya hang with my cousin?" Alcezar was left with Proteus.. oh joy.

Thanatos walk over thinking about how he was going to ask Tamz out. He paused seeing Danny wrapping his arms around Tammy's waist and kissed her on the cheek. She kissed him back. Thanatos bite his bottom lip, "Looks like I got a competition!" It didn't bother him. He impress Tammy in Mexico and he could do it again.

"So, I said bitch please enough with the death jokes!" Nite laughed along with his siblings.

Thanatos touched Tammy's shoulder making her jump in fright, "HOLY SHIZZZ!" Her siblings laughed at her. Tammy put her hands on her chest, "Are you tryin' to kill me?" She notice how good looking the god dressed today.

Thanatos smirks, "Believe me, babe. If I want ya dead you will be." Ceilo and Star giggled in delight.

Tammy crosses her arms until she smell flowers. She sniff Thanatos, "You don't smell like you. You smell like flowers and strawberries."

"I gave a girl the old death touch she was annoying me." Thanatos shrug.

Tammy pouted, "Awe, you didn't give me the body." Usually, Thanatos would give her a body or two.

Thanatos put his hand on her shoulder, "Listen, Tamz. Let me say, you look-" "Hey, cousin! Why did you leave us?" Thanatos' hair burst in dangerous flames. Tammy took a step back away from the god of death.

"Yeah!" Thanatos hissed the words like ice. He turned to see Proteus and Alcezar, he growled at the two. The pale demigod shrugged in response. Proteus tilting his head to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Hi. What's your name?" Proteus walked pass Thanatos and asked Tammy.

Tammy smiled at the blond, blue skinned god, "My name is Tammy. Who are you?"

"I am Proteus. You know Poseidon and Amphitrite's son." He blushes making her giggled. She wore a lovely white sun dress and her smile is gorgeous.

"Looks like cupid caught Tam-Tam a boyfriend." Nite said leaning against the wall.

Tammy blushed at the god, "Ignore my stupid brother."

"As you wish." Proteus smiled at her, "Tammy, I know this might sound weird since we just met and all but do you-" Tammy quickly responded, "Yes. I would love to go out with you." Thanatos and Alcezar mouths drop on how fast she answered.

Proteus smiled again, "um.. what day?"

"How about tomorrow at five'o clock," Tammy giggled, she wrote down her phone number and address on his hand, "Here is where I live and my number. Call me."

Nite blew an impressive whistled, "Man, he beat Than." He whispered to his siblings.

Proteus gulped, "Wel-well, I'll see you tomorrow. I-I-I Bye Tammy." He disappear with a big blush on his cheeks making Tammy blush at the god.

"_Tammy and Proteus sittin' in a tree!_" He twin sisters sang. Tammy giggled at the thought of having a date on V-day! She would normally say no but he was so adorable looking. His aqua green eyes looking like a puppy how could she say no?

Nite and Zag put their hands on her shoulder, "Looks like we're going to be Tios, bro. Mrs. Tammy Nyx Proteus! I kinda like that.. I want lots of nephews and nieces." Nite joked, laying on her with a smirk.

"SHUT UP!" Tammy blush, "Like I would-" Zag cut her off, "Don't worry. Will make sure he masturbates." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ewwww!" Their twin sisters gag. The group started walking away talking all at once. Leaving the Death God and Demigod behind.

"What the Fuck just happened!?" Thanatos asked his best friend in rage! He burst into flames.

Alcezar rub his chin, "It looks like your cousin beat you."

"I KNOW!" Thanatos shouted bursting into flames. He was breathing heavily, making his face disappear and showing his skull.

Alcezar blinked a coupled of times, "You can try to sabotage their date..."

Thanatos calm down for a moment. His flesh face came back. He rub his chin for a moment, "Sabotage their date, huh!" Then, he waved his hands in disbelief, "Nah! If I did that Tamz might think I want her in a serious relationship! And ya know, I go solo on that."

"Very well." Alcezar said, "Then, I guess we should go back to the underworld. Besides, if Tamar fall head over heels with Proteus that means your out of the picture..."

"What?"

"Isn't obvious?" Alcezar arch his eyebrow, "Your Tamar's friend, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Wouldn't that mean you'll be out of the picture." Alcezar never understood dating but he knows by his father and mother's relationship, "She'll be more focus on Proteus then anyone else."

Thanatos paused for a moment. He'll have no one to fool around or laugh at his jokes. Since, him and Savannah stop being friends. It was awkward for the witch fair to be next to a neutral god. If Tammy start dating this boy. She'll be more focus on his cousin then him! Thanatos know he's not into love and heart breaks but Tamz is a oddball... he likes it. Now if Tamz hated Proteus for his happy, cheerful attitude. He have to see that. Proteus trapped in darkness and seeing Tamz down right evil, disturbing, and sexy form. Thanatos let out a smirk, "How about we spy on them? I really want to laugh when Pro-pro pissed off Tamz."

Alcezar let out an evil smirk like his father's, "Very well. I can't wait to see her form."

* * *

Eris and Savannah were watching them on a pink cloud. The two smirk evilly at each other. "Looks like Miss. Goody-two-shoes is going on a date with the wimp!" Eris crackled, "That's soo sad."

"Are we going to sabotage Tammy's date?" The green witch asked.

Eris nodded, "Oh, Yeah." The two disappear to make some plans.

* * *

Ceilo, Star, and Tammy went shopping for clothes while their brother groaned in anogy. Mostly Tammy was getting all the attention. So, Nite and Zag went to find what's more suitable for their sister. Tammy was putting on a white dress her sister, Star pick out. She look at the mirror for a moment and fell in love with it.

"This is the one!" Tammy got out of the closet to show off. All of her siblings were holding piles of clothes she had already tried and hated. They give the clothes to the worker and clapped at Tammy's twirls.

"It's really pretty!" Ceilo said touching the white dress' lace ends.

Tammy look at the mirror admiring the color, the lace on the ends, layers, and the two straps. It's the prefect sundress and it looks like she could use it on the beach. She twirl around, she needs somethings. Then, she saw a thin light aqua green sweater with two buttons. She put it on; perfect. She let out a smile, "What do ya think?"

The siblings smiled while nodding their heads, "I like it!" Star squealed, "I can't wait to tell, mama!"

* * *

Envy woke up from her long nap she saw her baby boy moving his hands around. She went to pick him up from his little black crib; gift by the underworld couple. Her little Hades let out a cheerful squeal and giggled. "Awe, my baby. Your so cute." She cooed. She hold him, going downstairs. The closer she got into her living room; she heard chattering and plates moving around... could it be her husband. She hopes he would come back from his work. She wants them to have a very very special time. Then, she heard Nite's loud laughter and Tammy's giggling.

"What are you all doing?" Envy smirks seeing her children eating their dinner.

Tammy let out a sweet giggled, "Tammy got a date with this blue guy!" Ceilo smiled, eating her burger from In and Out.

Envy saw her bag filled with a shake, fries and a burger, "WOW! Tammy, you got a date!" Envy put Hades in the playpen and went over to hug her daughter.

"Yeah, mom." Tammy blushed, "He's really cute and he's Thanatos' cousin." Envy went over to eat some fries.

"Which one?" Envy asked, while chewing her fires.

"Proteus."

Envy let out a big smile, "Ohh, you'll love him. He is the sweetest little god I have ever met!"

"You know him?" Zag asked, not remembering his time on Olympus. He met so many gods it's hard to keep track.

"Of course. When I was raising Thanatos. I met Proteus. He was a little shy but he's adorable. Besides, I heard he is handsome." Envy winked at her daughter.

Tammy blushed, "He is."

"So, when is the date?" Envy asked sipping her shake.

"Tomorrow at five." Tammy bite her bottom lip, "and it's Valentines Day! Mom, can you make me look good?"

"Yes. I would love to do your hair." Envy smiled happily, "I can't wait to tell your father. I bet he'll be pleased." Envy giggled. The family sat down to eat their meals. Many chat on and on about sex. Of course, Nite mention Danny's love for Zag. Which lead to an all out french fry jacking brawl!

* * *

Eris and Savannah were in Maleficent's potion room, "So? What does this suppose to do?" Eris asked Savannah while holding a green potion.

"That's makes turn to a ugly frog." The witch replied.

"Let's use this. I want Tammy to be a frog. Then, I'll get a hungry snake so it can eat her!" Eris smirks at her idea.

"How about we just try to make Proteus look bad and make Tammy mad." Savannah said, she grab her black wand next to her book on spells, "Besides, with your golden apple and my dark powers, we can ruined their date in one shot!"

Eris let out an impress smile, "I like that. Let's ruin her once and for all!" The two girls evilly laugh together making the bats in the dark castle fly away into the dark sky.

* * *

Nite woke up in the middle of the night from a bad dream. Which means his mentor, Chernabog was yelling at him about Eris and Savannah and planning... something with ruining there- Holy Nyx! He jumped off the bed to walk over to his brother. Until he could put on his slippers Ceilo, Star, and Zag ran in the room.

"Nite! Nite! Chernabog was scaring me!" Ceilo cried hugging her brother.

"He was "talking" to you guys, too!" Nite eyes widen when they nodded their heads.

Star wearing a light blue nightie, "He said that Eris and Savannah are planning to ruin Tammy's date." Ceilo nodded viciously.

Nite got up making Ceilo hug her twin. He walk over to his large window where he can see Chernabog's mountain. He smirks.. "Looks like its our job to protect Tammy from those two. I got a plan and Zag I might need you to..." He whispered the rest in a small voice. The group circled around hearing the plan.

Zag let out a gasp, "What the-!"

"Hahaha, I'm gonna love this." Ceilo grin evilly, "Eris will pay!" Star giggled along.

"I can't wait to try that on Savannah." Star smiled brightly.


	2. The BIG DATE!

†AN: Blah!

* * *

Proteus got up to fix his icy blond hair. He put on Sea-Salt cologne. Of course, he put seaweed tea lotion on his blue skin. He look at his outfit; his usual blue chiton like his father's... Maybe he should- the blue skinned god look through his closet. He found one light aqua chiton. He put it on; he saw how it was above his knees. He looked at his one strap, "This is might work." He nodded in approval. He put on his golden sandals. His pin was a Poseidon's Triton. He fix his hair one more time. Then, he look at his perfect white teeth.

Maybe it's a good time to practice, "Hey, Tammy. I was just around the corner a- Oh that's stupid!" Proteus began changing his style, "How about Bad Boy. Hey, babe. Don't mean- That's even worst then the last one!" He made his sweet smile which cause him to frown, "I'm a wimp. She'll probably run off. How about! Hey, Tammy. Are you ready? Good. Let's go for a walk on the beach!" That could work! He like his greeting.

"That's my boy!" Hearing his father's voice booming in his ear. Proteus nearly fall from in shock. He look over seeing his father and mother staring at him with a big smile on their faces.

"Please, tell me you didn't see that?" The skinned god felt embarrass, he had a light red tin on his cheeks.

His mother squealed, "Look at our shape-shifter all lovey-dovey!" She went over to hug him then burst in tears of joy, "Oh my little tadpole is growing up. Next thing you know your married and have children." Amphitrite sniffed making a tissue appear.

"Don't worry, lad!" His father patted on his back, "Just give her the best kiss and that involves with tongue!" Proteus turned pale for a moment.

"Oh, Poseidon" His wife giggled in pleasure, "You don't have to bring that up."

"Bring what up?" Their son asked.

The god wrap his arms around his wife, "I gave her the best kiss on our first date." His wife giggled while blushing bright red.

Proteus look at his watch seeing it's almost time, "I love to cha-" His parents started making out, "Well... um... bye!" He run off puffing in blue bubbles and mist.

* * *

Envy ties Tammy's hair into a high pony tail with a white ribbon and add cute little white flower pins to make her hair stay put. Tammy put only clear lip gloss and a little bit of black eye linear. Ceilo rub the red powder on her hands and tap a little on Tammy's cheek to have a little blush. Envy found white sandals with with flowers around it. Tammy put it on. She put on her thin pink sweater on and hold her small white pink pouch; having a big white flower on the side.

Zag and Nite walk in talking to one another, "So, you got it! I need you on me on this one, bro! Do it for Tammy!" Nite said in a serious tone, making sure his brother was on the plan.

Zag blushed a little, "Yeah, I know! Geez, but I don't-" The two stop seeing their sister looking beautiful, "How do I look?" Tamar blushed holding her pouch.

"You look beautiful!" Zag said seeing his sister smiling in response.

Tammy hug her two brothers, "I want you guys to know. Thanks." The two brothers hug her tight.

"For what?" Nite didn't get it.

"For helping me find this outfit." Tammy gave her brother a playful punch.

Envy giggled, "I can't believe your on your first date. Truth be told, i thought you would date Thanny." She hold Hades in her arms.

"Mo-oom!" Tammy felt embarrass, "What makes you think I would date that poor waste of good bones you called the Death of God!?"

Envy giggled, "Thanatos have ways to charm you." She feed her baby with her right boob.

"Well,-" The door bell rang, Tammy let out a shriek. Ceilo went to get the door, "It's Tommy and his brother!" Tammy sat down on her bed with relief.

Ceilo walk up with Mike and Tommy, "Hello!" They wore blue jeans with big shirts. Ceilo walk over to hug Mike. Her light blue dress dance when she hug it. Star wore a soft yellow dress holding Tommy's pale hands. The four giggled in a nervous tone.

"Awe, how cute. I never been this choked up since when I cough a hunch of mango with hot sauce!" Nite joked making the four giving a poor look.

"Fail!" Zag shot back making his siblings laughing at his response. Nite frowned, he look over at Tammy who was waving her hands at her face.

"Your scared?"

"Heck yeah!" Tammy never felt this nervous before! It's her first date. She doesn't want to scare him away with her creepy interest in dead bodies and science.

"How about we have a group date!" Star asked her older sister.

Tammy look up with hopeful eyes, "Really? You guys don't mind."

Ceilo pulled Mike's arms, "No. I think it'll be nice to go all together." Mike smiled.

"Ohh how cute!" Envy smiled.

"Besides, we can go to the amusement-park that's next to the beach!" Ceilo smiled hugging Mike.

"And what are you two are doin?" Envy went over to Nite and Zag.

Zag blushed bright red, "I have a date... with..."

"Who!?"

"With... Danny." Zag mumbled feeling embarrass.

Envy eyes widen, that's new. Her youngest daughter's giggled in delight. Tammy blink for a couple of times, "Oh, well that's nice. I love you, no matter what." She hug her boy and kiss him on the cheek. Zag glare at Nite; you-own-me-one.

"I'ma make sure, Danny doesn't do anything dirty!" Nite wiggled his eyebrows.

* * *

One block away in front of Tammy's home, Thanatos and Alcezar waited for Proteus. Thanatos sat on the ground bored, "I think he ditched her!"

The demigod rolled his eyes, "And what makes you think your cousin-" Thanatos cut him off, "I bet he found out she's a freak." He wiggled his eyebrows, "Looks like it's time for me to tell her the news." Then, a blue mist appear in the front of the house. Proteus sat awkwardly and let out a big sigh, "You can do this!"

The two watches the blue skinned god knocking on the door. Tammy open the door looking... HOT! Thanatos let out a wolf whistle, "Well, ya look at that! Tamz is dress hawt!" Thanatos grinned.

Alcezar rolled his eyes, "Shut up, idiot!"

"They can't hear us!"

Savannah and Eris hid behind the other house next to the boys. They watch Tammy giggling at Proteus. Eris rolled her eyes, "Geez, such a two face." The two watch Tammy's sisters and two boys walking all together.

* * *

Proteus wave his hand, "Hello." He said nervously to Tammy's sisters and their dates.

"HI!" Ceilo hop up and down, "My name is Ceilo but you can call me Sunny! This is my sister, Star! And these are our dates, Mike and Tommy. This is our mommy!" Envy came by the door.

"ENVY!" Proteus stood shock for a moment, "Your Tammy's mother!?"

"Nice to see you to." Envy giggled, "Now be good with her."

Proteus smiled at Tammy; Gosh she's pretty. He blushed once he look at her glossy chocolate brown eyes. "You got her gifts?" Nite came out, "Thy name is Nite. How ya doin'? Hurt my sis, I'll kill ya."

"Nite!?" Envy shooed her son, "Don't scare him." Proteus remember Nite; the only god that video tape Zeus and his affair and posted online for everyone could see. Boy, was Hera tick off.

Proteus turned pale, "Gift?"

"Yeah, it's the day of love?" Zag asked in confusion.

"Um.. Um..." Proteus wasn't aware of this!

Far away Thanatos laugh at the god, "Boy, he's pathetic! Looks like I have to come in and-" Proteus wave his hand making bubbles and mist around it. Then, he hold blue flowers and a cute plushie of a fish. Tammy gasp in awe.

"This is for me?" Tammy asked as she hold her gifts. The god nodded, "Awe, this is sooo sweet. Thank you, so much." Tammy blushed at awe with the god.

Alcezar commented, "One point for your cousin. None for you!"

Thanatos growled, "Shut up!"

"As I recall from you no one can hear us?" Alcezar asked. Thanatos growled in anger.

Savannah gag, "A stuff fish? Wouldn't that be cheapy?"

"Ha! What a lame gift!?" Eris laughed.

Proteus smiled brightly, "I'm glad you like it." Tammy hold his hand.

"Let's go." Tammy giggled, "Bye, mom." The group left. Leaving the mother alone with her baby boy.

"Looks like they left." She talk to Hades who was busy looking at a butterfly, "Come on, let's bake some cookies." She close the door behind her.

* * *

Tammy saw her sisters and brother walking faster. Maybe they want her to talk to the god all alone. She blushed bright red, holding the god's hand again, "I hope you like the amusement park?"

"So, that's we're going." Proteus finally got it, "After that you want to see a movie or do something together."

"Of course." Tammy felt relax when Proteus is nervous like her. Tammy notice her group disappear out of the blue.

"Huh?" Tammy asked looking around, "They ditch me- I mean us!"

Proteus look up, "Looks like they want us to be alone. You wanna do something together.. only us?" He put his arm around her shoulder. Tammy's heart race and he smells wonderful. She love the smell of the sea.

"Sure. I bet we can do more stuff together. Besides, I want us to try this game over there." Proteus notice he was in the amusement park looking at a lot of people enjoying themselves. The god was pulled in the arcade room.

Thanatos arch his eyebrow, "What the fuck is going on? When I do that to Tamz, she moved away from me! Don't tell me I-" ALcezar cut him off, "They went in the arcade room. You wanna complain or go in?"

"Fi-uh-ne!" The death god said in a bitter tone.

Savannah and Eris lost the couple in the crowd. They look around until Eris was hit by water balloons. "Ah! Why you little bratz!" Eris began chasing them around making Savannah pitch her nose in annoyance.

Ceilo giggled watching her two shadows running around, "Looks like this is going very well." Mike smirk in approval.

Tammy let Proteus stand on a square floor with arrows around, "What is this?"

Tammy giggled, putting four quarters in the games, "It's called Just Dance 4! Your suppose to dance and follow the arrows." Tammy put the song; Gangnam Style.

The song began playing, "But, I don't know-" Tammy pause him with her finger, "Just feel the music and follow me." The two waited until the arrows pop up.

Tammy went really fast, "Come on you can do it. I believe in you, Pro!" She cheer for him.

Then, Proteus got the hang of it, "Look I'm doing it!" He started to get perfect on the game. Everyone started to look at the two dancing and winning the high score.

"Whooo! Look at those two!" One pothead smirk clapping along to the two, "You go!"

Thanatos and Alcezar walk in, "Now where could thos-" Alcezar nudge his friend, "What! Whatta ya..." He saw Tammy and Proteus dancing the Gangnam Style, "WHAT THE!?"

"Go! GO! GO!" The crowd cheered on the two. Tammy giggled as the song ended. She felt sweat coming down her body. Proteus chuckled, "This is so much fun!"

"I knew you'll like it." Tammy giggled, "You wanna play another song." The god nodded and he pick some Japanese song.

Thanatos shook his head, "Why is she soo cool with this yutz!? What am I? Chopped worm?"

"Chopped worm?" The demigod asked.

"My mom makes that instead of liver."

"Ah."

"Come on, Pro!" Tammy hold his hand, "Let's check at the little toy shop next door."

"Okay! Maybe I can get you something." Proteus smirk. The two walk until they pass a game that's called Death Road.

Tammy stopped, "You wanna play this game?" The games had two black guns and had skulls and bones.

Proteus look closer, "What's it about?"

"I think it's about killing zombies.." Tammy scan through the description.

"Zombies, huh." Proteus put quarters in, "Then, let's try it."

"Alright, I bet I'll beat you!" Tammy smirk holding the gun like a pro.

"Is that a bet I hear?"

"Yeah. If I win you get to by me a stuff plushie!"

"And if I win?"

"I can do whatever you want. Is it a deal?"

"Deal." The two shook hands.

"Looks like their playing a game about you." Alcezar smirk at the irony of it.

"ME?" Thanatos went up a little closer, "How is it about me?"

"The two players are some part of military base and they are part gods. The world is drown by zombies and the boss is you. Their goal is to kill you." Alcezar explain.

"Kill me!? They can't kill me?"

"Well, let's see who wins. Usually, it's hard to kill the boss."

"You played it."

"I almost won."

"Oh my god!" Tammy screamed and laughed, "Ew, that one is ugly!"

"Holy Sea-critters!" The blue god laughed, "Look at that one!"

After a few minutes- no about an hour; Thanatos and ALcezar waited in boredom until, "OMG! It's the boss!" Tammy squealed the screen show the grim reaper throwing fireballs with glowing red eyes.

"I'ma win!" Proteus declare with a big smile.

"You wish!" Tammy started shooting at the boss.

"Hey, no fair!" Proteus began shooting it, "He's down!"

"We need the blue ball thingy!" Tammy said shooting at the boss.

"I'm already there." Proteus click a button tossing a grenade.

"Ha! Let's damage! It's all about the combos!" Tammy double click and shot and push the red button on the middle. It was a large laser beam hitting the boss. The boss burned in flames and disappear.

"WHAt!? No fair." Proteus frowned, "You play this before. Haven't you?"

"They don't call me Double Danger for nothing." She stuck her tongue out. She put her nickname on the screen making her have the newest high score.

"What? That's her?" Alcezar stood in shock, "I been trying to get the high score but she always beat me by thousand!"

Thanatos crosses his arms, "Gee, trying find a way to kill your best friend. How peachy!"

"It's a game!"

"Pfft, ya right."

Tammy laugh out loud making the two turning to her. "Looks like you own me." Tammy blow the tip of the gun pretending it to cool down.

Proteus smirks, "Alright. What do you want?" Tammy pointed at the prize bar. Proteus saw her finger pointing at a skeleton puppy doll; black in the outline representing the meat body and the white skeleton with a broken red heart.

"You want that?" Tammy nodded her head, "Are you sure? The only gods I know would want that is Than!" Proteus spoke the truth. This cause Tammy to burst into sweet laughter.

"Really!?" Tammy asked while laughing. Proteus nodded as she wrap her arms around his.

Alcezar let out a sinister laughter, "Oh he's gonna pay!" Thanatos growled, "Shut up, ya pansy!" Alcezar pause giving his best friend an icy cold glare.

Proteus went up to the man in front of the counter, "Can I buy that doll?" He asked. Tammy eyes sparkled when she saw her plushie.

The man nodded at the god, "Yeah, man! I bet this is for ya cute girlfriend there." Proteus blushed bright red, _"Girlfriend!? We didn't reach first based?" _Tammy giggled at the man. Proteus pay the doll and the two head off.

Thanatos growled, "When I give her a dead body she doesn't even look at me! WTF!?" His hair light up like a match.

Alcezar sighed, "Maybe she was-" "Dude! Pro gave her a stuff dead animal and she head over heels with this yutz?" Thanatos shouted out loud making the demi-god sighed in annoyance.

"Then, we should be following before anything else happens. So far, he got two points and you got zero!" Alcezar made a chalk board appear with Proteus name on one side and Thanatos name on the other. So far, Proteus have two lines on the boar and Thanaos' had a big blank. Thanatos burned the board in rage.

Proteus hold Tammy's hand, "I never been here before."

"Really? No way!?" Tammy was too in shock, "Your a god."

"Well, I was in trouble for a while but I was always scared to walk here." Proteus rub his neck, "Now I don't have to be since I'm with you!" Tammy let out a big smile. She quickly kiss him on the cheek. The god stood quiet for a moment and touch his cheek, _"She kiss me.. I'm never washing my cheek ever again... Oh wait I live underwater." _He look at Tammy giving a soft giggled while blushing. The sun shine brightly on her soft tan skin and long brown hair.

Ceilo, Mike, Tommy, and Star look at the two on top of the pink clouds Star created a few moments ago, "Awe, how cute?" Ceilo giggled.

"I really hope they kiss before those two start trouble!" Mike pointed making the group looking a far seeing Thanatos and Alcezar hiding behind stores and blending in the crowd.

"Ohhh, they are with Eris and Sav, I bet!" Star growled, "No one ruins Tammy's first date! No one!"

Ceilo blow a whistle impress of her twin, "Maybe Thanatos is just.. you know... Jealous!" Tommy said in a softer voice. The group gasp out loud in shock. No one would ever thought the God of Death would be jealous. Thanatos was just a jerk.

"You know, I think he's write!" Ceilo agreed making her sister arch her eyebrow, "Well, he did dance with her in Mexico doing tango and junk. And they did went a night for a walk. And they also gotten really close in that one night until stupid Eris ruin everything."

Mike bite his bottom lip, "Maybe we can-" Ceilo hushed making him duck, "SHHH!" The four duck down in the cloud, hearing Eris and Savannah talking.

"Augh! I can't believe we lost that Wimp and Miss. Goody-two-shoes!" Eris stomp on the ground sitting down a random chair. The four peak a little looking at the two villainesses sitting down. Savannah sighed cupping her face.

"I can't believe those brats just disappear!" Eris said in rage, "And they throw nasty purple water on both of us! Watch when I find them-" Savannah covered her mouth, "Shh. Looks there they are!" The two saw Tammy and Proteus holding hand with huge smiles on their faces.

Eris smirks making her golden apple appear, "I think it's time to start trouble." Savannah smirks back in agreement.

The four gasp, "What should we do!" Tommy shriek, "We have to get your brothers!"

"Maybe we can stop them by using our special powers!" Ceilo said, "Zag and Nite are busy. They said when their ready they'll call us. Right now, we have to be fighting dirty we these..." Ceilo nose wiggled, "these airheads!" The group nodded, they start planning.

Proteus and Tammy walk by the small shops, "What are those?" Proteus pausing looking at the sugar skulls.

Tammy smirks, "Those are sugar skulls but they are made of glass." Proteus look at the one with blue and pink designs on it. He poke making sure it wouldn't pop at him. Tammy let out a soft giggled. Proteus smirks weakly making sure the skulls wouldn't be a trick. He remember when Thanatos gave him an April Fools gift. The most scariest gift he had ever gotten. "Don't worry they are just glass." Tammy hold his hand, "Let's go I bet you thought that was Thanny!" Proteus laughed at the joke.

"She made fun of you!" Alcezar turned to his best friend. Thanatos bite his bottom lip, "Let's just follow them." He wasn't in the mood which super the demi-god.

Proteus and Tammy continued to walk around playing a few games. Proteus tried to win a fish for her until he splat a center person far away aka Thanatos. They didn't notice them since the blue god won an angelfish. Thanatos throw a small fire ball making the plastic bag leak and ripped. The fish fall down on the floor which Tammy got a glass bowl putting the fish in. Savannah and Eris would try to throw spells at them but when Ceilo and Star would block it. Then, Tammy play a game to throw a ring on a bottle tip. She won a large banana for Proteus. The two laugh taking funny pictures on the photo booth. Then, the last picture Tammy kiss Proteus on the cheek making the god blush. The two walk in the love festival. Eris throw her apple in front of them turning into a banana. Tammy slip but Star use her magick to make her fall in the arms of the sea-god. Proteus catch her making the two laugh. Then, the two decided to go on the fairest wheel which cause the groups to take a break.

"Augh! I can't believe we haven't made Tammy mad!" Eris growled,"It's like the Fates wants Tammy to have a good time."

"Or maybe it's those four!" Savannah point to Ceilo, Star, Mike, and Tommy trying to hide behind the crowd of people, "It explains a lot of Tammy's "luck"!" Eris growled at the group of babies. The two went to walk over the the four.

Thanatos and Alcezar were at a special shooting game. The god-training was too mad at how great the date had been for Tammy. He burst into flames in rage, "READY... Set..." The wimp worker hide behind a giant bear, "fire." He said weakly hiding behind the bear. Thanatos throw a fire ball making the whole target burst into flames. Alcezar watch sipping his soda, holding a stuff toy, candy, and a balloon.

"Again!" Thanatos yelled at the man.

"But-but but, sir" The man quivered holding the large bear, "You-you-you have burn the ta-tar-tar-" Thanatos pulled him over the counter, "I said again... And if you don't I swear I will end your life, Jerry!" The man gulped knowing by the eyes of the boy. He nodded, Thanatos shove him back to his place.

"I-I-I'll get more targets!" He went in the back of the booth.

Alcezar clapped, "I think we should stop this!"

"Why!? You told me to spy on them! You pansy!" Thanatos burned another target the man bring from the back, "Now ya wanting to quit on me?"

"Well," Alcezar chew his cotton candy, "I think we should stop. It's doesn't feel right."

"Your a villain!" Thanatos rolled his eyes, "Your like your father being a pansy!"

Alcezar sighed, "Looks, Than. If you really wanted to stop Tammy's date. You could've talk to your cousin about this. I know you like her!"

"No, I DON'T!" Thanatos roared burning another target, "I hate emotions! I hate love! I hate the idea of being with someone forever!" He throw a couple of fireballs on the target, "I hate the fact she choose him over ME!" He throw a large one making the man duck in mercy. The whole back of the booth was burned to a crisp. Thanatos felt his anger coming down.

Alcezar pat his best friend on the back, "Talk to her about it." Thanatos look at Alcezar with a frowned, "Maybe she had a reason why she choose Proteus. If you don't your gonna get more mad at this stupid date."

"You don't get it." Thanatos shrug off his friend's hand, "Tamz wants a real relationship! I'm not for her and she knows it. And I know that she knows that I was about to ask her out yesterday. Now she's dating the wimpster. And ya know what! She was holding that same doll I gave to her as an Apirl Fools gift a few years before I burned cuz she annoyed the tartarus out me!"

"You should burn that doll for her laughing you when Proteus got water on your head!" Alcezar smirks.

Thanatos nodded, "Yeah! Maybe I got a plan to make her like the THan-man!"

"Oh, that was so much fun, Proteus!" Tammy got out of the large ride, the two look over seeing Tammy's sandals came off, "Ah!"

"Here let me help you!" Proteus pick her up while grabbing her sandal.

"Ah!" She giggled, "Awe, thankies." She kiddes him on the cheek again.

"You know, we have time for a movie." Proteus look at his watch, "We can skip the rides and-" Tammy nodded, "Sure!" She grab his hand. The salty wind breeze blew both of their hairs as they run together.

Thanatos sighed, "That's just... pathetic! Come on AJ! Their getting away." Thanatos started to run after them.

Ceilo's group pop their head up, "Look! Their leaving. Let's go!" The four were about to move until the two villainesses block their way.

"So, it was you!" Eris growled at the brats. Savannah crosses her arms with a hardcore glare like her mother's.

Tommy hide behind Star, "Oh GEEZ! Their gonna kill us!" Star look at her before with a soft smile.

"Pfft, As if!" Ceilo rolled her eyes, she stood face to face with the red skinned goddess, "You can't beat me!"

Eris smirks, "I know I can't, little peep squeak!" She waved her one hand and pushes Ceilo with the other, "NOW, SAV!" The witch quickly went behind the three children standing kicking the them together. Ceilo moved back and the next thing they knew they were tied up in a rubbery light blue liquid.

"Wee can't get out!" Mike struggled.

Savannah crosses her arms in approval, "Now you little babies stay here and we'll," Ceilo shot a cold glare at the goddess, "be ruining your sister's lame-o date. I mean really, that poor freak dating a wimp.. please! Ugly babies!" Eris crackled.

"Let's go before they break out!" Savannah pulled Eris arms.

"See ya, LOSERS!" The two disappears with a pink-red and purple puff.

Ceilo growled in rage, "Grrr, I hate that... COW!"

"Stop moving!" Tommy whined, "I feel like we're getting squish together."

Star smirks, "I got an idea."

"What is it!?" Ceilo asked.

"We can call for Nite and Zag for help!"

"You know, we have to big girls, right." Star frowned in disappointment.

"How about you two use your powers to cut this?" Mike asked in confusion.

The two sisters look at each other, "Oh yeah!" Ceilo and Star made their arms into sharp knives cutting the rubbery liquid off. Mike and Tommy got out with a big pull.

"That's much better!" Tommy smiled hugging Star, "Thank you, Star!"

"Come on! We have to stop those two!" Ceilo said while running off.

* * *

Danny holds Zag's muscular arm. Zag never felt so awkward in his life, _"It's all in the plan! It's all in the plan!"_ Danny snuggled him close. Being in the House of Mouse toons give looks at the toon. Every time Zag move away Danny pulls him closer.

"Augh!" Zag wanted to leave. Nite dress up as a waiter to help him.

"What's wrong, babe?" Danny smirks hugging him closer.

Zag sighed, "Well, I'm worry for my sister. She have a date.." He wants this mortal to stop hugging him.

Nite came in pouring water, "There. There, bro. Tamar just needs our help."

"Why?" Danny asked moving a little away from his date.

"Cause Eris and Sav are planning something and you know how Tammy gets. So, you wanna help us?" Nite gave a very big smile on his face.

Danny rub his chin, "Well, Tam-Tam is my bff so yeah!"

"Great!" Zag got up until Danny smacks his butt. Zag blushed bright red moving away.

"Nice butt!" Danny wiggled his eyebrows.

"Can we go!?" Zag shouted feeling embarrass. The three left.

* * *

Proteus and Tammy look at the new releases poster on the Cinema's informations walls. Tammy look closer, "Oh! How about MY BLOODY VALENTINE?" She always like scary movies with the gore and the bones cracking. It's just beautiful and perfection with people's cries or terror over their lost parts.

"Well..." Proteus rub his neck in an awkward tone, he never like scary movies and it's a day of love, "How about Pitch Perfect? I mean, watching scary movies on Valentines Day isn't that... kinda... well... weird?"

Tammy stood quiet for the moment, "Okay! Let's watch Pitch Perfect. I heard it was funny and awesome." The two walk in the movie theater.

Thanatos walk over to the poster Tammy was looking at, "YA see! He made her feel like she's a freak! Tamz never does that to anyone NOT EVEN ME!" He look at the scary movie poster, "Come on! This was suppose to be one of the lamest cupid crap I ever heard!" Alcezar read the poster Proteus was looking at.

"It said it's very funny. Comedy gold!" The demi good look over at Thanatos.

"BLAH Blah BLAH! All I read yutz yutz yutz yeah right and YUTZ!" Thanatos rolled his eyes, "And look at this movie!" He look over at the new release, "The Evil Dead! This is a total un-yutz movie! It's filled with gore! Tammy loves gore!"

"Maybe she didn't want to freak your cousin out!" Alcezar arch his eyebrow reading the poster, "This is gonna cause some nightmares into mortals..."

Thanatos glance at the time, "Come on! We don't wanna be late! They are already buying the tickets!"

"I don't think we should do this!" Alcezar pause for a moment.

"Dude! This was your idea! Stop being a pansy pants!" Thanatos couldn't believe it.

"It doesn't feel right anymore... What are we doing anyway? What will we gain? Your not gonna talk to her or ruin her date...or are you?"

Thanatos smirks, "Let's just say Proteus is not the only master of disguise!"

"Some how this will turn terribly wrong!"

"Shut up, ya pansy!" Alcezar shot a glare at the god. He gave in as the two walk in the movies theater.

* * *

Tammy and Proteus waited to buy their tickets. A young woman with blond hair in a messy blond pouted, "I'm sorry. We ran out of tickets for Pitch Perfect."

Proteus look over at Tammy, "You still want to watch My Bloody Valentine?"

"I'm sorry that ran out, too!" The female worker said.

"What's on now?" Tammy asked.

"Well, The Evil Dead is on..."

Proteus look over seeing Tammy jumping up and down in excitement, "Can we see that!? Please. Please. _Pleeeeeaaasssseeee_!" Tammy begged at the blue skinned god.

"Um.." how can he say no to that cutie, "Sure! Two tickets for The Evil Dead!" The woman nodded giving the tickets after the god pay. Then, a couple of people with pale skin and eye widen in shock.

"Who die?" Tammy asked Proteus.

"Oh, that's from the movie you guys are about to watch.." The woman giggled, "It's the best scary movie."

Proteus gulped, "It was so sosso scaryy!" One girl said with her skin white as the dead, "I'm never gonna see another scary movie ever again!"

"Cool!" Tammy giggled, "Let's go or we'll miss a couple of the scenes." Proteus was pulled by Tammy's hands while running.

Thanatos and Alcezar decided to be invisible to the crowd. They walk toward the couple went. Thanatos passed by a few girls making them quivered and tingle in fear. _"Augh! You feel that! It's cold.."_ Thanatos walk into the room seeing Tammy and Proteus sitting in the middle of the theater. The god arch his eyebrow at the movie.

"Wait!? Their watching The Evil DEAD!?" Thanatos asked in confusion.

"I think so.." his friend replied.

Tammy snuggled against Proteus, "I can't wait to see this movie. I been dying to see this! But, I thought we have to be 18 years or older?"

"Maybe they think I'm 18.." Proteus smirks feeling older, "and it was crowded."

"True. True. Very true." Tammy got goosebumps in excitement, "I can't wait for this! I love Scary movies!"

"Truth be told.. I don't."

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't like scary movies. I know I'm a god and I can't die but it just got me thinking about my cousin, Thanatos' home. I mean, most of those creep me out."

"You could've said something. You don't have to say yes to everything I want."

"I wanted to impress you." Proteus blushed.

"Awe. Well, that's sweet," She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "but if you get scare you can hold on to me."

"Oh I will!" Making Tammy laugh out loud.

"Pfft, what a pansy! He's more a pansy then you!" He said to his friend.

Alcezar sat next to the god giving him the cold glare, "Shut up!"

"They can't hear us, AJ!"

"Oh, Proteus!" Tammy's voice ring the god's ears, he look over seeing the god hugging her, "The movie hasn't started!"

"I don't care!" Proteus snuggled next to her, "I don't want to have Thanatos coming in my dreams putting this awful scenes in my head."

"Awe, don't worry." Tammy hug him back, "I won't let him. He doesn't have the time to bother you either way."

"Oh, I do! Now I'm gonna scared the tartarus out of that yutz!" Thanatos mumbled.

"I still think we should go before Tammy finds out-" Thanatos hush him when the theater turned dark.

Proteus screamed, 'AH! Oh my Fates! WHat's going on?"

Tammy let out a giggled, "Pro, there is nothing to worry about. The movie is about to start. And can you stop squeezing my arm! I feel like your gonna break it."

"Oh, Fates! I should be worrying, I'm gonna cry!" Proteus ignore Tammy's words.

"I'm gonna get a little closer." Thanatos went two seats forward almost seeing the two whispering to each other.

They spent the time watching the movie. Proteus scream, cried, whined, and hide behind Tammy in fright. Tammy and Thanatos laugh at the stupidest scenes and nodded with the gore and action. Tammy smiled most of her time watching without one fright. Proteus quivered in fear at the blood and crazy demon with weird eyes, "Oh! In my father's name! This is scary!" Then other scene made everyone except for Thanatos, Tammy and Alcezar jump in horror. One guy scream so loud he throw his popcorn in the air. Tammy would laugh out loud, "Oh that's just wow!" A couple of teenagers jump screaming out loud, "Oh SHIT! OH SHIT! La SANTA MUERTE! MARIA!" One prayed out loud.

Tammy giggled softly while Proteus whispered in her hear, "What did he say!?"

"He cried for the Virgin Mary and said that's the Grim Reaper aka your flame headed cousin of yours. They are being stupid.." Tammy giggled, holding his sweaty hand.

"But-but they said La! Isn't that a girl's thing? Proteus asked remembering his Spanish classes he learned.

"OH, yeah!" Tammy giggled, "In Mexican Culture or Central American who celebrate the Day of The Dead. You learn about the goddess of the dead. Somehow, I found that very interesting."

"The Goddess of the Dead, huh. Looks like Than found his love life.." Proteus joked making Tammy giggled.

"Yeah, maybe. You know she walks solo, too!" Tammy smirks. Thanatos leaned over to Tammy whispering in her ear, "You know, it's you!" Tammy gulped feeling a weird shivered down her spine.

"Augh!" Tammy blinked a coupled of times, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Proteus blink then jump by the screams hiding in her sweater. Tammy blink a couple of time as smart she is.. sometimes she can over think it. She felt Thanatos' presents but why? He always made fun of her and joke around. Why on earth he would spy on her? She bite her bottom lip. Then, another question pop in her head, "Why he said it was me?" She bite her bottom lip; she couldn't be MICTECACIHUATL? Could she... no. It's Persephone, right? Tammy thought about it there's a queen in the underworld which is the Goddess of life but MICTECACIHUATL was never a goddess to begin with. And it couldn't be Melinoe or Macaria. Tammy was too focus on the topic; MICTECACIHUATL was sacrifice when she was an infant then became the LADY OF THE DEAD! But, Tammy was never- Wait! Maybe, her mother did something when Tammy was little.. Tammy doubt it. There couldn't be two grim reapers a male and a female... could it?

Thanatos smirks at Tammy's response. Making her think about her role in life would be interesting... "Maybe I should tell her more about this.. maybe later." Thanatos smirks while watching the movie.

Tammy spent her time timing about La Santa Muerte then the movie. Even tho, the movie was wonderful for her taste. Tammy saw Proteus getting up, "I'm going to the bathroom." Tammy nodded and saw him go. Thanatos smirks seeing the god walking out. He waved his hands turning into his cousin, "Looks like it's my time to shine." He walk around making sure Tammy wouldn't hear him. He walk to sit next to him.

"Back so soon?" Tammy asked with a smile, "Did you cry?"

"Yes, I did." Thanatos smirk trying to make his cousin look bad.

"Awe, how cute." Tammy wrapped her arms around "Proteus'" arm and kiss his cheek, "I find that very adorable Pro." She snuggled against him. Thanatos smirks in approval he turned his head over to his AJ and gave his friend a thumbs up. Alcezar rolled his eyes.

There was one scene when the demon woman sing a creepy song, "That's cute." Tammy giggled, "I should record it and let my brother remix it."

"I wouldn't mind having that around too. Maybe MA-" Thanatos pause himself remembering who he tried to be.

Tammy arch her eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Nuthin'."

"Oh." Tammy continued to watch the movie, "You probably think I'm weird liking.. gore and blood and-" Thanatos cut her off, "and bones?"

"How did you know?"

"Your doll and sugar skulls just put it out there." Thanatos gave a lazy smirk.

Tammy giggled, "Well," A price of her long hair went in the side of her face, "I do like stuff like that. I'm just into it. Sometimes I like pretending I could you know.."

Thanatos gave her a look, "I know what?"

Tammy blushed in embarrassment, "No, you might think it's stupid and silly and **nevergonnahappenthing**!"

"You can trust me." Thanatos paid close attention.

"I sometimes pretend I could defeat _death.."_ Tammy spoke the word very softly.

"What do you mean defeat DEATH?" Thanatos tried to understand.

"Well," Tammy swallowed, "I like the idea of defeating death like Thanatos' duty from killing- well not killing but you know what I mean. I don't know why I just hate the idea of that cocky god always saying "you can't beat death! you can't beat me! I'm destiny-shit!" I just hate that. I mean I tried to relive a few things here and there but it's weird knowing that Thanatos would always watch me and then kill it like it's nothing but a piece of crap. I mean, not that I'm against about that. I like his total I-don't-give-a-shit attitude which is really cool but it's just annoying sometimes. I guess I'm a rival o him but I know I will fail. It's hard to explain. I don't hate him. I think he's funny at times. You must think I'm stupid to even go against with a god like Tha-" In that moment Thanatos pulled her into a deep kiss. Tammy blush bright red pulling away.

From a far, Alcezar gasp in shock. He couldn't believe what his best friend did!

Thanatos gave a smirk seeing Tammy touching her lips, "You like?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You kissed me?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why? I mean, I'm not the prettie-" Thanatos cut her off, "You think to hard!'

"Well, I don't understand.." Tammy touch her lips again. Her first kiss and it didn't have that salty flavor like on his cheek. She likes the softest. It wasn't dirty- well she did felt a like tongue. She blushed again, "I'm a-a-a weirdo! I spent like five minutes talking about your cousin and his dick-ish attitude! You can't kiss me! I'm no-" Thanatos rolled his eyes giving her another kiss on the lips. Tammy wasn't sure how to react to this. Then, her nose wiggled smelling something she wasn't sure. Her eye widen realizing that wonderful scent was Old Spice and a hint of the dead. She knew this scent very well. She pulled away giving an icy cold glare.

"What's wrong?" "Proteus" blink, "You didn't like it?"

Tammy bite her bottom lip wasn't sure it was her mind playing tricks on her, "I just don't feel well..." She rubs her head feeling sick. Why now? Lately most of the time she been talking about Thanatos. Does she like-like him... She felt her stomach in a knot. Then, she touches her lips again. They feel tingly and soft. She blushes again, "Pro?"

"Yeah?" "Proteus" answered.

Tammy blushed again, "Can you kiss me, again?" She felt nervous.

Thanatos grinned but felt Proteus presents getting closer, "Um.. I have to go to the bathroom!" Thanatos quickly move in his mind he curses himself. He could have made out with Tammy a bit longer. He transform into his invisible self.

Proteus came walking in holding a bag of popcorn and soda, "Here, I got this for you if your hungry."

"Didn't you went to go to the bathroom a minute ago?"

"You mean five minutes ago."Proteus corrected.

"No, I" Tammy pause for a moment, so that was Thanatos!"

"What?"

"Nuthing' I was just confused for a moment." Tammy said biting her bottom lip.

Then, a girl screams out loud making Proteus jump throwing the popcorn and soda in the air. Tammy hug Proteus to calm him down. Her mind was still focus on Thanatos' cruel joke- yes, she thinks he's playing an awful joke...

Thanatos sat next to Alcezar, "So, she likes Proteus or you?"

"I was so close making out with her." Thanatos burned in rage, "Why is this have to happen? Damn Fates!"

"Things could get worst!" Alcezar shrug then the popcorn landed on Alcezar and the soda on Thanatos. Making the god soak in wet and light his hair out. He scowled in fury, "What the!"

Alcezar took a piece of popcorn on his lap, chewing on it, "Looks like they heard you."

"Grrr... " Thanatos burned up, making the soda steam away and his hair on.

"So, how was the kiss?" Alcezar ate his free popcorn.

Thanatos calm down making his mood better, "It was... innocent."

"Innocent?"

"It's hard to explain. She was into to it just because she thought it's my wimpy cousin! But, she is nervous like a little siren." Thanatos smirks at the new nickname for Tammy.

Alcezar arch his eyebrow, "So was it better then Sav?"

"Well," Thanatos rub his chin, "Tamz's lips are really soft and plump, I felt like I was kissing a pillow. She tasted sweet, too. Sav was simple. Her lips were soft but not like Tamz."

"But, did you like Tamar's kisses better?"

"Of course!" Thanatos shot back.

Alcezar chewed on his popcorn, "Are you gonna talk to her?"

"Pfft, like I want-" Thanatos pause with his eyes widen in shock. Proteus gave a kiss Tammy on the lips. The demi-goddess pulled away feeling embarrass while Proteus whisper something in her ear. The two got up and walk out of the theater.

"Looks like Proteus agree to her question?" Alcezar said looking at his friend.

Thanatos wasn't sure if he should be mad until he, "I am gonna get him!"

"He's your cousin.."

"So? He kissed her. I kiss her first-" Alcezar snapped, "For Allah's Sakes, you kiss his date!"

"Come on. Let's go before we loose them." Thanatos got up.

* * *

While the four were in the movie theaters Savannah and Eris were there looking at the posters, "Which one would they pick?"

"I think Pitch Perfect." Savannah answered.

"Let's go!" Eris was about to move in until Ceilo jumped on her.

"You fat cow! How dare you try to hurt my sis!" Ceilo tried to do a Full Nelson on the Goddess of Discord.

Eris tried to get her off, "You little brat! Get off of me!"

Savannah was about to use her wand until Star use her light powers to stop the green witch. "Ah!" Savannah shriek, "why you-" Star was ready to fight her, "You should stop before anything else happens!"

Savannah leash mini fireballs around Star, "That's for being a show off!" Savannah grinned.

Star eyes glow white, "I'll show you show off!" She tackled the witch making the two rolling back and forth, "I will not let you win this round!"

Ceilo pulled Eris' blond hair, "Augh! Such an airhead. Thinking you get Thanatos you stalker!" Eris flipped her over making Ceilo fall on her back.

Eris put her hands on her hips, "I'm gonna make your life a living tartarus!" The goddess toss her golden apples making large monsters around Ceilo.

The eight year ago gasp in horror, "Your still a cow!" Ceilo used her shadow powers, "I'ma get you, Eris!"

"Yeah. Yeah!" Eris faked yawned, "Like I heard that before." She kick Ceilo in the stomach.

"Sunny!" Star cried making Savannah hit her on her open defense. The witch zap Star.

Star landed on at the ground in pain, "No fair!"

"We're villains. We don't play fair!" Eris snorted.

Tommy and Mike throw water balloons at the two, "You fat ugly freaks! Leave our girls alone!"

"Ah! My chiton!" Eris growled looking at her outfit. She throw a golden apple turning it to big angry dogs. Tommy and Mike screamed in fright.

"AHHHH! HELP!" The two cried. Star was trying to get up until Savannah kick her in the stomach.

"You can't beat us." Eris pulled Ceilo's hair.

"Now. Now!" The two heard a male voice speaking, "Aren't we suppose to play nice or what?" The two girls look at the sky seeing Nite, Zag, and Danny on a black flying Pegasus.

Savannah gasp, "Eris we have to go! They'll beat us for good!"

"You got that right." Zag jump down facing the two villains, "Now I'm not one into violates but I see ya hurting my sisters. So, where to begin?" He smirks at Eris.

"Eris was about to throw a punch until Zag quickly grab both of her arms and made her stop. Danny tripped Savannah making Nite use his dark shadow powers on her. The two villainesses were trapped.

Star and Ceilo got up, "You could've let us beat them!" Ceilo whined, "I would've beat that ugly slut for messing with me." Eris shot a glare at the blond Latina.

"Uh huh, and I'm Hercules." Nite agreed making Sunny shooting an awful glare.

Danny toss a sword at the dogs making them run off, "Yeah that what they-" Then, they heard Tammy's voice. The whole group grab the villains and hide behind the alley.

* * *

"So, where you wanna go?" Tammy giggled holding Proteus' hand.

"I wanna take you to that club.. the House of Mouse!"

"Oh!" Tammy giggled, "Sounds fun besides they have a Just Dance 4 party right now. Let's go!" They disappear in blue mist and bubbles.

"Looks like we're gonna have our date back." Danny wiggled his eyebrows at Zag.

"Your dating Danny?" Savannah and Eris shouted in shock.

"Yeah..." Zag groaned making Danny hugging him.

"He's my boo." Danny kissed Zag on the cheek.

"Weird."

"Hey! Look there's Thanatos and Alcezar!" Ceilo pointed making the group look over at the two walking out of the theater.

"Hmm, why are they here?" Nite rub his chin looking at the girls, "Did you-" Eris snorted in disbelief, "Like they would help. It's obvious Than likes Miss Goody-Two-Shoes!"

"Looks like Thanatos is gonna ruin Tammy's night." Star shook her head, "We have to stop whatever he's about to do!"

"Yeah. Let's go!"


	3. Hate is such a strong word

AN: Hey! Hope you like this last chap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney. They own their stuff. DMinx own her Thanatos, Melinoe, Proteus, Eris, Alcezar Jafar, Savannah Maleficent, Melinoe, Macaria, and Persephone! (I think thats it...) I own my charcters that pop out from time to time.

Warning: If you DO NOT LIKE IT! DO NOT READ IT!

P.S. My grammar is not the best but I try. So, just to be clear. I KNOW MY GRAMMAR IS BAD! I don't want to read any comments about it being awful or it's hard to read blah blah blah. I warned you. I write for the fun of it- not for showing off or going OMG with reviews- I do not care for them. Just to be clear.

* * *

Tammy hold Proteus' hand the two went off going to the club. After many years, the House of Mouse is still the best club ever created. Many toons and realies come by to chill, laugh, party, and make special party plans. of course, with all the new costumers it had to upgrade into a large club. It had special rooms and many floors. It was like a new club for adults but it's meant for everyone. Since, it was upgrade sometimes during the summer the manger would push a big red button to make it transform into a big pool in the middle of the floor. The two smirk holding hands, Tammy wants Proteus to try his very own first teenage party at the main source of the club. When the two walk in the loud music from DJ the Dj's son, DJ II the Dj play loud music making the club party jump. Tammy giggled seeing Jafar dancing with a few teenager girls. Proteus arch his eyebrow noticing the old villain hand an lamp shade on his head and is clearly drunk.

"I wonder how AJ would feel about seeing his father getting his groove down." She giggled at Jafar trying to shuffle with a group of girls.

"That's AJ's father?" Proteus arch his eyebrow, "Bu-but his mother is Hecate?"

"They got together and broke up." Tammy shrug she went up to the stand seeing Samiha and her baby boy, "Can I have a table for two, please."

"Sure, hun. Oh is that your boyfriend." She giggled knowing Envy was talking about her daughter's first date.

Tammy blushed, "Au-ntie! He's right here next to me!" She knew Samiha wasn't related but all of Envy's friend are a big happy family. So, they decided to call them aunts or uncles.

"Awe, how cute." Samiha giggled, while her baby boy giggled, "Your number table is 25. Now don't do anything I wouldn't do." She wink at Tammy.

Tammy blushed bright red making Proteus rub his neck, "Come on." The two went off to the party room.

Proteus and Tammy walk inside seeing a couple of teens and Gaston and Jafar dancing on the dance floor. Alex and Luke started dancing along with their dates. "Wow. I never knew the famous villains would act like this." The blue skinned god said.

"This is only V-day partying. You should see when it's Halloween." Tammy giggled, seeing Jafar doing the running man.

"What is that?"

"The running man. When he really gets drunk he started doing the Egyptian or the moon walk." Tammy laughed seeing Jafar was already doing the Egyptian dance making a few girls do it too.

"That's the Egyptian?" Tammy nodded in response.

Proteus burst out laughing and saw a toon dog coming by, "Hey, Tammy! What you like to order and your date?" The toon dog asked wearing a stylish black pants with a pink waiter shirt with a black vest.

"I would like coke with ice." Tammy said as the tall toon dog handed both of them the menu.

"I would like sparkling water with a lemon slice with ice, please." Proteus said.

"You got it!"

"Thanks, Goofy!" Tammy smiled at the waiter. Goofy went to get the drinks.

The two look through the menu, "What you think about the V-day special?" Tammy asked.

Proteus scan through it, "That sounds good."

"I already know what I want."

"Me too." Proteus smirks.

Thanatos and Alcezar walk in hearing the loud booming music,_ "Let it rain over me! This is a REMIX! REEEEEMMMIIXXX!"_ The two walk in all natural.

"Hey, you two. Where you think your going?" Samiha arch her eyebrows.

"We are looking for Tamz." Thanatos said, "You see we were suppose to hang."

"Jealous much." Samiha smirk at the god of death.

"I'm not jealous. What makes you-" Samiha cut him off, "She's sitting on table 25. Just give her a white rose she'll love you. That is if your planning to woo her. But, her date is very cute. Oh by the way, AJ. Your father is there."

"What!?" The two shouted in shock. They walk in the party room seeing Jafar dancing around with three teenage females.

"Oh Allah!" Alcezar felt super embarrass. Thanatos burst out laughing until the song pause for a moment, "Alright, folks. We have two very hot gods up in here. Pro-pro and his date Tam-Tam!" DJ the II shouted while his father started to play the song, "Put your hands up! Put your hands up! Make some room for the two love birds!"

Tammy and Proteus dance in the middle. The two started laughing while many started to go in the middle of the dance floor. Proteus started to learn how to shuffle by Tammy. The two dance together they grind a little.

Alcezar stood in surprised for a moment. He turned his head over Thanatos who was burning up in rage, "I told you-" Thanatos growled, "Shut up! I think I got a way to ruin this date once and for all!"

"Are you sure about this? Tammy can really make your-" Thanatos laughed evilly, "Ha! You think she can scare me! Let's go before I lose my temper."

Alcezar sighed knowing this will end badly. He's not afraid of Thanatos' anger. He's afraid of Tammy's evil form and rage that made him have the chills down his spine. The two walk in the crowd of party people.

Before, Nite and his group walk in a rush. Danny hold Eris and Savannah's chains, "Where are they?"

"Augh! We lost them!" Ceilo whined.

"Th-this is no good," Tommy quivered in fear, "What if they make Tammy mad? What if she leash her death side?"

"DEATH SIDE!?" Eris and Savannah shriek out loud.

Nite grinned evilly, "Oh yeah, babies! Tammy is gonna be the Female Grim Reaper! She is not the only one meant to cause the three Ds in the world. Now you either help us or I'll will personally make your life a living hell!" His own dark form started to cause them to see nothing but an ocean full of black ink.

"Alright! Alright! We'll help!" The two villainesses yelled out loud, "Just stop with this!" Nite grinned in approval making them see light.

Zag blew an impressive whistled, "I like the way you work."

"Thanks, bro." Nite smiled showing his white fangs.

"Wait. Tammy is gonna be La Santa Muerte? The La Santa Muerte!" Danny asked fixing his warrior outfit.

"Yup. Thanatos knows this but I guess he doesn't care about it since he's the original grim reaper." Zag explain causing their mouths to drop.

"Oh dear!" Tommy hide behind Star, "I have a feeling those two will be in big trouble by her wrath!"

"That's why we got to stop them." Zag said while he felt two strong arms around his waist. The son of Ares grinned at him, "Ca you stop, Dan!"

"Come, on. We were back where we were." He wiggled his eyebrows, "It's not the end of the world."

Zag sighed pulling away from the demi-god. "So, you want us to help you stop Thanatos." Eris snorted.

"Yes!" They yelled at her, "If you don't..." Nite grab her by the neck and started to squeeze it, "I swear I will make you pay. You think I'm joking. Oh, your too bitchy to understand this." His eyes glow in a dangerous black color causing Eris to gasp for air.

"Let her go!" Savannah try to pull away Nite off of her friend. She was stop by Star.

"She have to decided to either join or be killed by Nite." Star explain to Savannah.

"Now," Nite smirks again, "You want to help or you want me," he squeeze her neck a little tighter, "to hurt you in the worst way possible!"

"I-I-I" Eris tries to talk knowing Nite wasn't joking around, "I-I-I wan-na HE-lp!"

Nite smirks in approval he toss her over to Danny, "Good. I hope you know your place, you bitch."

Danny hold Eris who was coughing and gasping for air. Savannah gasp until she saw Nite glaring at her, "You want to know your place, too!"

"No-no!" Savannah put her hands up in shock at Nite.

"Good. Let's go!" Nite said as the whole group began walking in the crowd.

Tammy and Proteus order a milk shake with two straws to share, "I love chocolate." She giggled.

"I-I never try this. This is very yummy." Proteus explain.

"Then, I hope you enjoy this." Tammy sip and let her head rest on Proteus' shoulder. The two blush bright red.

"I really enjoy this date." Proteus smiled, "I hope this won't end soon."

"Me too, Pro. Your the best date I ever had. Well, my first date." Tammy sighed in love with the god.

"And your first kiss." Proteus smiled proudly.

This cause Tammy to frowned, "About that Pro. I been already kissed before."

"Oh." He frowned.

"But your the first I ever cared about." Tammy hug him, "I wish you were my first." She frowned again. Why did Thanatos have to be so cruel to her? Why he have to play this twisted joke on her today? Out of all the days?

From afar Thanatos smirks at the two, "Alright, let's begin the drama."

"Alright." Alcezar sighed.

Thanatos stop Goofy, "Hey you, puppy dog, come here!" Goofy pause and walk toward them, "You see those love birds."

Goofy look at Tammy and Proteus, he nodded. "I want you to give them the Super Duper V-Day Sundae _Blast_! My treat. Just say it's from Alcezar."

"Hey!" Alcezar shouted with a dark glare. He hated when Thanatos use someone else name just to stay hidden.

"Alright." Goofy smirks, "Those two love birds do deserve this special treat." Goofy walk away going inside the kitchen.

"You got the fire cracker." Thanatos grinned at Alcezar.

Alcezar hold it in his hand, "Yup, it only takes 10 seconds for it to go off. It's like a bomb. Are you sure about this?"

"Come on. It's only to make Tammy mad a little bit." Thanatos smirks.

"Dude, your jealous."

"Am not!" Thanatos burst into flames. Alcezar shrug it off. The two saw Goofy holding a plate of sundae it's super huge. Thanatos grinned evilly.

"Looks like it's my time to shine." Thanatos took the firecracker and puff in dark smoke. Alcezar stood there alone if only he bring his book. Then, he saw his father grinding against three hot females.

"I'm living the dream!" Jafar shouted which cause many to cheer out loud. Alcezar shook his head.

Nite's group went looking around until, "Hey, it's Alcezar!" Star pointed out.

"Great. Now we beat him with these," Zag made bats appear with a wave, "to make him talk."

"What? No!" Savannah stop Zag, Danny, Ceilo, and Star from the bats.

"Yeah," Eris rub her bruised neck, "like you'll make him talk by hitting him."

"Then, will use these." Star made anal beads appear causing Eris and Savannah to drop there mouths, "We just tie him down and Danny will stick these up his-" The two villainesses yelled, "NO! That is disgusting!"

"Hey," Danny shot back, "Don't knock till you try it!" He wink at Zag who groaned in agony.

"How about-" Savannah stop her before anything else happens, "Why don't we just go up to him and talk."

"I like that idea." Tommy agree while playing with his fingers. His brother rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up." Eris voice crack noticing she was still in pain by Nite's grab. The group walk over to Alcezar.

The pale demi-god saw Nite, his brother, his sisters, Eris, Savannah, A hero in training, and two other boys. He arch his eyebrow, "Yes?"

"What's your sick plan?" Nite slam his hands on the table.

"What plan?"

"Come on, AJ." Eris spoke up while crossing her arms, "You and Than are planning something to ruin Tams' date."

"I have no idea what are you talking about?" Alcezar said acting if he didn't know anything.

Nite glare at the demi-god, "Oh? Well, if you don't talk I guess we have to make you squeal it out for you. Danny use the anal beads."

The hero in training grin sinisterly holding an odd object in his hands, "My pleasure."

"What?" Alcezar stood stunned for a moment. He's not planning to get his virginity takin away by a hero- a male hero!

Danny grin, "You'll be screaming my name all night long." Grabbing the demi-god's black shirt. This cause Nite's twin sisters to giggled in delight.

"Alright! Alright. I'll talk." Aleczar pleaded, shuddering at the thought what Danny could do.

"Good." Nite snap his fingers making Danny pout.

"Awe," Danny whined, "but, I was hoping to-" Zag cut him off, "we have an important mission!"

"Fine!"

"So?" Nite look at the demi-god, "talk."

"Thanatos is planning to put a firecracker in Tammy's sundae." Alcezar rub his neck, "I think he's jealous of Proteus."

"I told ya!" Tommy said out loud making Eris and Savannah glare at him.

"What!? It's true he likes her not you, two!" Tommy hide behind his brother, Mike.

"Be quiet." Mike hissed.

"So, where is he?" Zag asked Alcezar.

"I don't know he just left. If you keep talking to me, you'll be running out of time. I say you have about ten seconds before anything else happens."

"Augh, we need to fine him."

Thanatos watching Tammy and Proteus on the top of the ceiling. He sighed knowing if he do this Tammy would hate him forever. On the good side it'll show Proteus that Tammy isn't the sweetest flower in the bush. He saw Goofy holding the sundae, he aim it then toss it. It landed inside the whip cream. He smirks now he can watch the view.

"Here you go." Goofy put the sundae on the table.

Tammy and Proteus gave a questioning look, "We didn-" Goofy smirks, "Nah, it's a gift. Enjoy you, two!" Goofy walk off serving the other meals.

"Well, it's free." Proteus hold his spoon, "let's dig in."

Tammy giggled, "I love sundaes." She took one bite of the sundae. She smiled at the sweetness.

"This is good." Proteus smiled.

Tammy smiled back, she was about to take one more bite until, "Tammy don't touch that sundae!" Ceilo shouted. It was too late; the firecracker exploded which cause Tammy and Proteus covered in ice cream.

Thanatos burst out laughing, "Come on, Tamz. Show your anger."

"Dude, not cool." Nite said in a dark voice. Thanatos arch his eyebrow at the demi-god.

"Pfft, let me guess that pansy told ya." They nodded.

The whole group puffed to the first floor. Everyone stood stun at the couple. This cause Eris to laugh out loud, "Wow! That's funny."

Tammy stood in shock at the sundae, "Tammy, are you okay?" Star walk over.

Proteus bite his bottom lip, "No wonder they called it the Super Duper V-Day Sundae Blast!"

Thanatos wacth how Tammy blink again then she let out a sweet giggled, "Hahaha. Your right." The two laugh out load. Tammy take the whip cream off Proteus' cheek. She lick it and give him a big kiss on the lips. Everyone awed at the two. Thanatos frowned in rage which cause Nite to snickered at the god.

"Wow, you failed." Nite grinned.

"Shut up!" Thanatos growled he disappear in black smoke.

"Well, we lost." Savannah sighed, "I'm going home!"

"I agree." Alcezar and Eris said the three disappear in smoke.

Nite and his siblings stare at each other, "I think we should go back to our own business." Ceilo and Star nodded going back to their dates. Nite watch Danny grinning at Zag.

Zag sighed, "Danny, can we talk?" Nite arch his eyebrow, he made a face to stop Zag's mistake.

"Sure." Danny smiled at the adorable blond in front of him.

Zag nodded he saw Nite following Danny, "Alone! Nite, you stay!"

"Yes, mother." Nite rolled his eyes looking at two hot girls, "I'll be with those hotties."

Danny and Zag saw Nite walking toward the girl. "Now-" Zag took the hero in training's arm and they walk inside a guest room. Zag close the door behind him.

"So, what you wanna talk about?" The son of Ares smirk at Zag.

Zag sighed, "It was made up."

"What?"

"It was made up, Danny."

"Made up?" Danny tilt his head trying to understand everything.

"I-I," Zag didn't want Danny to be mad at Nite. Nite just wanted Danny to help him with the villains, "I used you."

"What!"

"I used you," Zag turned away from the Latin demi-god, "I only dated you so you can help me to stop the villains."

"But, you could've tell me, you needed help." Danny glared at this twisted idea by the blond.

Zag sighed, "I-I-I wasn't thinking." He turned his head seeing Danny glaring at him very hard.

"Your a cruel fucking baster!" Danny growled. The one thing that was awful being the son of Ares is anger.

"Look, Danny." Zag blink for a moment, "I think your a great guy. Your cool to be around. I know how much you like me but my family can't know about me being bi! Your not for me!"

Danny glare at him hard, "So, all that time you've just pretended to care. That night when we went to a quest. You lie to me about-" Zag cut him off, "It wasn't a lie! I like you but I'm not ready to tell my mommy!"

Danny shook his head, "I thought you cared but all you ever wanted to be is a show off, Son of Zeus!" Danny walk pass Zag in rage.

Zag stood in the room alone, "I'm not the son of Zeus!" Zag punch a hole in the wall in rage.

"Hey," Nite walk in seeing his brother on the floor looking upset, "What's wrong?"

"Nuthing. Danny hates me." Zag pouted, "He thinks everything we did was a lie."

"Did you tell him it was my fault?" Zad shook his head, "ZAG! You should've told him!"

"Why!?" Zag tear up, "I'm just a freak! I like boys and girls! What's wrong with me? Even my real parents hates me!"

"But, you know why!" Nite explain, "Look, Zag! When it's summer we will go to Camp Blood Half and you'll talk with Danny."

"You know I'm no hero!" Zag pouted, "You a better hero then me!"

"Ha! Having dark Underworld powers isn't the great hero rule. Though, Hercules think I could be great." Nite smirks, "You can do better."

"Me? My powers are still confusing me!" Zag pouted, "I don't even know if my own limit."

"I'll train you! You know, you have underworld's power, Zeus' powers, and our mother's powers." Nite pointed out, "and I think Persephone gave you the power to talk to animals as a birthday gift... and Demeter's gift of the green thumb!"

"You see!" Zag cried out, "I'll get too confused! I don't know which one I'm using!"

"You think it was easy for me to use my dark powers?" Nite asked.

"Yes!"

"It's not, bro." Nite explain, "I have to deal with my dark and light powers and keep it balance. Sometimes I can control water because of grandma's gift of water powers."

"I guess we can train together." Zag smirk.

"So, this mean you'll talk to Danny when it's camp." Zag nodded at his brother.

"Good."

"You know, I'm wondering about our baby brother, Hades. What happen if he have water, underworld, light, and dark powers?"

"Then, he'll need a lot of training." Nite smirks.

"I see. Well, let's go home. I think Tammy and Proteus doesn't need us in their way."

"True that." Nite got up helping Zag, "Question have you ever have feelings for Tammy?"

"What?" Zag blushed, "Well, I did but she's not for me. I know this."

"Ah. Another question; Will you ever tell mom and dad your bi?"

"I don't know. I'm not ready!" Zag blushed again.

"You should you know they love you so much." Nite said, "Mom loves more then the sun it's self."

"Mom loves winter?"

"You know what I mean."

"Fine, I'll tell her later when I'm ready. Now I want to go home and eat a jug of ice cream to weep away my sorrows." Zag pouted.

"I'll join you. Those hotties turn out to be my ex girlfriends. I don't even remember them! I guess that what happens when we party too much." Nite made Zag laugh.

"Yeah. Let's go." Nite help up Zag. The two walk out of the room. Little did they know Danny was there seeing them walking so close.

"So, Nite is trying to take away my crush!" Danny growled, "Oh, I can't wait for camp time." He will make Nite suffer. Danny went walking home finding a plan to win Zag's heart.

* * *

Tammy and Proteus walk together in the night sky. Proteus hold Tammy's soft hands, "You know, that was super fun."

"It was." Tammy giggled, "I really enjoy our date."

"I know." Proteus walk Tammy home, "I just hope we can date again."

"You want too?"

"I do but," Proteus frowned knowing he can't.

"But what?"

"I can't. I'm different between you and I. The Fates gave me a purpose and your not in it." Proteus frowned.

Tammy hug him, "I'll still be here if you need me, Pro. I know this can't work since I have a purpose too. And your not in it, too."

"I just hope we can still be friends." Proteus hug her tight, "Your amazing."

"You are too." They stop in front of Tammy's front door. The two give small kisses.

"I hope you have a great sleep." Tammy said giving another peck on the god's lips.

"You too." Proteus kiss her back and disappear in blue mist and bubbles. Tammy eyes sadden for a moment. She walk inside and went to take a shower. After a few hours of finishing up everything in her room. Tammy left her damp hair dangled on her shoulders. She wrote a few things on her experiments and then close it. She felt something cold, she turned her head toward the window. The trees blew roughly, "Windy night." She said.

She tip toe to the back yard passing her brothers. She giggled seeing them watch Mean Girls while eating ice cream. She also try to tip toe passing her twin sisters and Tommy and Mike mini sleep over. Then, the hardest one tip toeing passing her mother and her baby brother. Tammy always know her mother love to stay in the kitchen and cook but tonight she felt a little alone. So, she decided to read a story to Hades in the dinning room. Tammy tip toe slowly until, "Going somewhere, honey." Envy replied with a grin.

Tammy pause knowing her mother is a master at this, "Yeah." Baby Hades giggled in delight being in his mother arms.

"How long?" Envy smiled holding Hades tightly.

"Not long, mom. I just needed to watch the night." Tammy said.

"Alright, don't stay out too long. You'll catch a cold with your wet hair." Envy turned back to her book, "Now the little piggies decided to walk into the..." Tammy walk away with a big smile.

She open the door to the backyard. "What a beautiful night!" Tammy sat down on an old log. She watches the night sky and saw Chernabog doing his normal thing from bald mountain. She grinned seeing that Chernabog was leashing the souls around. Tammy watch the moon light sparkling, "Thanatos, I know your here."

"Geez, babe. Can't I try to scare ya just this once." Thanatos pop out wearing his black rode and holding on to his weapon. Tammy grinned at his skeletal form.

"Nice skulls." Tammy giggled poking at Thanatos' amazing cheek bones.

Thanatos turn back to his normal form. Tammy frowned for a moment, "Why did you do it?" She look back at the sky.

"What?"

"Why did you do it? Why did you play such a cruel joke?" Tammy look at the sky, "It's not funny playing an evil joke."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid." She snap turning her head having bloody tears coming down her cheek, "You stole my first kiss!"

"Whoa babe! Hold on. Time out. Rewind." Thanatos pause her, "Look I did it by mistake! I wasn't being myself. Ya see I was up all night and I was drinking decaf. Oy, whatta night-" Tammy cut him off, "I _hate_ you!"

"Tamz, hate is such a strong word. I prefer the word dislike or-" Tammy scream, "I hate you! I hate you! I never wanted to see you ever again! Not till the day I **_die!_"**

"Tamz stop doing-" Tammy got up and started hitting his chest, "I never did anything to you. Why you hate me so much? I'm nice to you. I respect you and your work. I took you to Mexico! Why you hate me? No wonder everyone looks down at you!"

"Hold on!" Thanatos grip Tammy's wrists hard, "No one looks down at me."

"Please," Tammy snorted, "You are such an idiot! Everyone thinks your a waste. God of Death, please! If there was a better god then you everyone would love you! Everyone wouldn't hate you or be afraid of you!"

"Alright! That does it!" Thanatos burst into flames in rage, he turn into his skeletal form, "I am Death! The reason everyone hates me is because they are afraid to leave everything they hold dear to! Now stop saying all this bull oh great, _La_ Santa Muerte!" Tammy wince at the god's demonic voice. He pushes her down to the floor.

Tammy curve to the ball while whimpering. "Don't give me the water works!" Thanatos turn back to normal.

She sniffed, "Why you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you Tammy." Thanatos sighed in annoyance, "I never did. I'm just wondering why you choose Pro over me?"

"What?" Tammy look up sitting in a mermaid form, "I never choose you over him?"

"Please," Thanatos snorted while crossing his arms, "Yesterday, I wanted to ask you out but you pick Pro."

"Wait." Tammy sat back to her spot on the log, "I never knew you wanted to go out with me. How am I suppose to know?"

"Your Miss. Know-it-all!" Thanatos pointed out sitting next to her.

"Not when it comes to love and dating! I'm more into logical stuff." Tammy shrug.

Thanatos chuckled, "So, you really didn't know."

"Yup." Tammy said in a serious voice, "You expect me to forgive you?"

"You don't have to." Thanatos shrug, "But, it would be great just to get it over with it. I mean since your gonna be working with me!"

Tammy give a serious look, "Alright." Thanatos grinned at Tammy until** BAM!** He fall off onto the ground covering his face yelping in pain.

"Ow! Did you have to punch me in the face?" Thanatos fix his jaw, "You could've warn me or slap me!"

Tammy giggled in approval. She smiled at the god rubbing his cheek, "Now I can forgive you." She bend down looking at Thanatos, "and this is my forgiven gift." Her lips touches the God of Death's lips. Tammy gave him a passionate kiss.

Thanatos blink for a moment once Tammy pulled away, "Aye chi baba! You are forgiven." Tammy giggled at Thanatos' dumbfounded face.

"I knew you would forgive me." Tammy smiled seeing Thanatos still blinking.

Thanatos snap back to normal, "How about another?"

"Nice try, Death Boy!" Tammy smirks at the god, "I'll see you later." She was about to walk in her house.

"So that means you don't hate me?" Thanatos asked.

"Hate is such a strong word. I prefer the word irritating or aggravate." Tammy winked, "See ya, Thanny."

"Whoa! So, how about me and you go to lunch once you start with the reaping business or when we meet again?" Thanatos asked.

Tammy bite her bottom lip, "You know what... I like the sound of that. Then, maybe you could take me on a proper date instead of pretending to be someone else."

"What can I say! I like my women not knowing the real me." Thanatos crosses his arm at Tammy with a smirk.

"Ah!" Tammy smiled again, "but that's the problem.. I know you all to well and you know me all too well. This can be a very interesting game if we play our cards right."

"I love my women playing hard to get." Thanatos wiggled his eyebrows.

"And I love my men playing around at the palm of my hand." Tammy giggled in delight adding a wink.

"Fiesty! Just the way I like it." Thanatos grin.

Tammy giggled again, "There's more where that came from honey! Good night Thanatos." She walk back inside her house.

Thanatos smirks at her, "Boy, does she know how to woo a man!" He disappear into the night sky with dark shadows.

* * *

AN: Finally! I been working on this the whole time. I was pissed when the computer didn't save it and I have to write it again! But, whateverss. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this XD Happy V-Day! Sorry, I didn't add Seph or Mel or Mac... but I didn't have the time.

Lolz I just love the idea of Jafar doing the running man. I nearly giggled through the whole scene.

Oh yeah, Tammy and Thanatos.. IDK if they ever get together. I don't want too but who knows how their next story turn out. I was sort of cruel with Nite and Eris moment. Hehehe, I hate that bitch! That what she gets.

Anyway, Happy V-DAy! or almost V-day! IDK! PEACE OUT!


	4. Bonus: Envy's Valentines

AN: Just a little bonus. ;P

Disclaimer: Disney own their junk and I own stuff... DMINX own her shizzzz (lolzzz) you know Than, Sav, Eris, AJ... Persephone... Mac, Mel...etcz!

Warning: My grammar sucks so I warned you know!

* * *

Envy sat on her chair feeling alone in her little art room she made for herself. She was knitting a pink and white beanie for her daughter, Ceilo. She look at her almost-knitted beanie and saw a little hole. She sighed aggravated at it. She pulled the little string from the end and do it over. She looks at the clock, still four, "Awe." Envy whined. It nearly been two hours since her children went out on their dates. Of course, Zag wasn't a surprised to date Danny. She always knew her son is bi-sexual. She let out a tiny giggled when Zag would blush bright red when mentioning Danny. Then, her facial expression changed when she notice her first born daughter, Tammy is out with.. Proteus! Proteus! Not that she didn't like him- he's adorable but she always thought Tamar would be with Thanatos. It's bullet proof on those two to be together. Well, that's her point of view. A smile crept up on her face remembering when two year old Tammy would have to hide under her dress when Thanatos came to bother her. Those two were at it back and forth every turn.. She let out a sigh remembering when her and Persephone would have to keep those two apart. Not to mention Eris' trouble making plans. Envy shook her head knowing the Goddess of Discord would do anything to get Thanatos attention. She just hope today Eris decides not to do anything to hurt her baby girl.

She looks at her soon-to-be beanie and saw no progress. How could she concentrate? She is all alone in this giant house! Her husband isn't coming home until next week. Her babies are out with their dates. How could she... she groaned when she saw the clock moving very slow. Until she heard a bubbly giggles and babbles. She looks up and saw her baby boy standing up with wide eyes. "Awe, what's wrong my little Hades!" She put down the knitted beanie and went over to grab her two months son. She knew her babies can learn very quickly and grow a bit faster then a regular child- well they are part demi-gods.

Little Hades snuggled against his mother's D cup round soft breasts. He look up seeing his mother giggling, "My little baby." She kissed his forehead which cause the infant to smile showing his gums. Envy hug her baby boy knowing he's safe in her arms. To think... she would have this much kids! Always those teenage years of knowing she would end up alone. She just couldn't believe she would be married with children. Of course, it's the man she came to love and care. She look at the clock and sighed. She didn't want to cook or bake or knit (which she sucks at). Envy notice her baby boy started to yawn again.

"I bet you want your cozy crib. Don't ya?" Envy said with a smile which cause her son to look up confused. For once, she knew her son is a special boy- well all of them are but something about her little Hades just sparkles. Besides, his name from his Godfather/Mentor... she knew her son would love to look at water. When he does he would giggle all the time. She giggles knowing her son would turn out like her- hopefully and not like his father's logical stubborness attitude. Well, Zag turn out like her and good thing with that too! She knows her sons are such mama's boys but they are her babies.

Envy went walking, holding her son into the kitchen. Little Hades looks around giving laughter in the room, "Well, isn't it nice to be together again?" Envy turned her head seeing Persephone holding a box full of cupcakes.

"Oh! HI, Seph!" Envy went over to hug her dear old friend.

Persephone smirks, "Hey, girl. How it's been? I knew you would make these cupcakes. Mind if I take some to my girls?"

"By all means, Seph!" Envy smiled knowing her last heart shape cupcakes boxes are gone. Like she needs to see more of those.

"Thanks." Persephone decides to sit on a chair she pulled out from the table, "Today has been AUGH! So far, me and Hades are going out on this new restaurant around seven. Then, they say they can't because there's no more space for that place."

"So what happened?" Envy hold her son making him feel comfortable.

"Hades went to smite the guy who screwed up. I just want to go to the same restaurant we been going ever since we started dating."

"Tell him."

"I did but he wants to make fun of Jafar and his "secret date". So he owns me." Persephone let out a smirk on her cherry lips.

"That's nice," Envy played with Hades' little toes.

"So?"

"Huh?"

"Have you got any plans with your man?" The Goddess of Life wiggled her eyebrows.

Envy giggled, "No. He's not coming until it's next Saturday." She frowned knowing she'll be alone on her bed..

Persephone frowned a little, "You want to come over at my Underworld?"

"We-well, I can't since my-" Persephone cut her off, "Come on! Mac will love to see you!"

"Oh!" Envy let out another giggled, "I never knew how much the Underworld royalties miss me."

"It's been awhile." Persephone smiled, "We some girl time!"

"The Underworld." Envy let out a happy squeal, "It's been about two years since I visited... I think or less. Give or take. Hehehe, the only time some one miss me was your son."

"I know. Now he's busy with his duty." Persephone crosses her arms, "but today he look different."

"Oh?"

"Huh uh? Is he dating Tammy?"

'No. She's going out with Proteus."

"Wow. I always thought-" Envy laughs, "I did too!"

"So?" Envy changed the topic, "Are you planning to do stuff with your husband?"

"You better believe it!" Persephone giggled, "One thing I been thinking about. Should I cosplay or just wear a sexy outfit?"

"Well, what kind of cosplay costume you had in mind?"

"I don't know. I think school girl or devilish?"

Envy wasn't sure. "I think you should wear a sexy outfit. You know, whips, leather, and feather. If that is his style."

"Mmm." Persephone thought for a moment, "I like the leather and whip."

"S & M is always hotter then regular sex." Envy giggled.

"How do you know?"

Envy blush bright red. She saw her son tugging her shirt, "I.. um.. I.. You know! Me and Jason have always try something to spice something in our sex life. Well, he likes it when I'm rough- but not the type where I spank him. He likes it when I bite, scratch. Sometimes he wants me to take over."

"I always knew the quiet, shy ones are always freaky." Persephone made Envy blushed bright red. The Goddess of Life saw Hades looking at her, "He looks like his father."

"Yeah," Envy hug her son tight, "he's my little baby."

Persephone look at the clock, "Let's go to the Underworld!"

"Alright." Envy went to grab her son's bag filled with all sorts of baby care; diapers, baby powder, breasts milk, blanket.

"Ready?" Envy nodded as the two disappear in gold light and orbs.

* * *

In the Underworld Hades look over his scroll still upset about the restaurant. In the end he decides to go to the same one. He and his wife have always go to. He look at his daughter Macaria playing with her dolls. Then, a large glowing light came up which cause him to stare. He smiled widely seeing his wife, Envy, and his godson.

"Hey!" Hades went over to kiss Persephone on the lips.

"Envy!" Macaria jump up to hug her sitter.

"Hello, Mac. Careful now, Hades is in my arms." Envy giggled hugging back Macaria. The goddess giggled hugging the two month year old demi-godling.

Hades pulled away from his wife, "So, how's the little quiet one?" He grope his wife's behind which cause her to giggled out loud.

"He's fine." Envy smiled letting Macaria hold Little Hades, "he's so quiet unlike Ceilo and Star when they were babies."

"Can I keep him?" Macaria hold the demi-god in her arms snuggling the soft chubby-ish baby, "He's soo cuddable."

Hades snorted, "Pssh, like we need another brat!"

"Oh, Hades. She just likes the baby." Envy giggled.

Little Hades saw the godling holding him then he saw his mom smiling at him. He started to cry reaching out his hands for his mother, "Awe!" Little Hades didn't like being apart from his family members.

"What's wrong?" Macaria asked Envy.

Envy hold Little Hades in her arms again. He felt relief and safe in his mother's arms, "He wants to be with his mommy."

"Pfft, mama's boy." Hades shook his head looking at the child again, "You shouldn't baby him to much."

"Hades! He's only two months old." Envy rolled her eyes at the god.

Little Hades glance at his Godfather for awhile then giggled, "Look. He likes ya!"

"No duh!" Hades said, "I'm his mentor and his godfather thing!"

"Hey," Envy teased, "I ask you if you want to be his godfather!"

"Well, if I didn't your father would have crippled me! I don't even know why you have me as the godfather!"

"Well, your not really the godfather it's just like a mentor..."

"Hades shook his head, "Besides," Envy handed him her son, "he likes you!"

Little Hades look up at his godfather confused, "Yeah, I know. I'm scary looking..." This cause the Goddess of Life to giggle.

The young infant snuggled against his godfather slowly closing his eyes, "Awe, he trusts you." Envy clasp her hands in joy.

"Oy." Hades saw his godchild sleeping in his arms. The Lord of the Dead didn't mind Envy naming her son after him. He was pleased that someone in the whole world actually have respect for him. She would bring him offerings, talk to them, come over when they need help, babysit. She was always there for anything that's what he likes about her. Not to mention she refused Zeus so many times. She is one of his topic lists. Then, the god frowned for a quick moment knowing that he didn't do anything to get Envy's respect. She just likes him- well he did save her from Zeus. Well, it was nice when she said he was the older brother that she wished she had. Even though, he act mean and heartless- sometimes and his temper but she didn't care. She understand him and she cares for him like he's part of her family. He smirks at Envy, "So, where is your knight shining a-hole?"

"Hades?" Persephone hissed knowing that their younger daughter is still in the room.

"What?"

"Mac is in the room!"

"Daddy said a bad word!"

Envy giggles, "No. He's at a business trip and won't be coming till next Saturday."

"That sucks."

"I know."

"Envy! Envy! Can we bake cookies?" Macaria smiled proudly.

Envy look at the young goddess, "Of course, we could bake heart shape cupcakes with sprinkles and make it all girly." Macaria's eyes sparkled once she heard heart shape cupcakes.

"Really?" Hades groaned, "I'm tryin' to make her like us!"

"Please," Envy rolled her eyes, "Macaria just loves everything bubbly. You shouldn't be surprised! Besides we can make you man-cakes!"

"WHAT THE?"

"Okay. Fine. God-cakes. They're cupcakes meant for gods!" Envy giggled seeing the god's face, "Besides, I think you and Persephone should get a little dirty since I'ma watch on your little girl."

Hades let out a big grin and turn who his wife wiggling his eyebrows, "You wann-" Persephone cut him off, "Yes!" Hades handed the baby to Envy and they both let to their room.

"Soon!" Envy turn over to Macaria, "What kind of cupcakes you want to make?"

"All of it!"

"All types?"

"Yup."

"Alright. I hope your up to it!" The two went to the kitchen to make some cupcakes and god-cakes.

* * *

"MOM!" Zag came running inside the house with tears coming down. He hug his mother tight in his arms making her gasp in shock.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She hug her son while he cried on her shoulder.

Nite came leaning on the doorway, "Danny thought he was using him. So, he got mad and left leaving poor Zag here to die!"

Envy hug her son very tight, "Oh, Danny. Mommy is here." She kiss him on the forehead.

"Mama!" Zag wipe his tears, "I-I-I don't know how to respond to this. I lost my best friend."

Envy knew he meant crush. It's so obvious, "Maybe during camp you can talk to him." She went along with Zag's reason.

"I told him that. He just cried when we walk home talking about it." Nite shook his head.

Envy hug her son tight, "It'll will be alright. Just talk to Danny, sweetheart!"

"Yo-you think he'll forgive me?" Zag sniffed wiping his tears off.

Envy nodded, she handed him a cookie for him to chew, "Huh uh. Now here is a cookie for you." She kiss him on the cheek, "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

"Hey! I want a cookie." Nite whined like a child. He open his mouth for a cookie. Envy giggled giving him a cookie while he chew.

"You two are so silly." Envy giggled.

"I wuv my mama." Nite gave his mother his big puppy eyes, "Where are the girls?"

"Ceilo and Star are having a mini sleep over with Mike and Tommy. They are in their little play room." Envy smiled when she saw Little Hades sitting on his high chair.

"I'ma watch Mean Girls with Zag and eat a bucket full of ice cream with him." Nite grinned at his brother.

Zag blushed a little, "Stop it! Just because I like chick flicks and ice cream doesn't mean you can be mean about it!"

"I'm not!"

"Now you two stop," Envy put her hands on her hips, "or else I'll tell on your father about this!"

"Yes mom!" The two stood quiet knowing their father wouldn't like it if they fight.

Envy smiled, "Now you two run along. I'm gonna read Little Hades a bedtime story." The two nodded and went to the living room.

* * *

Envy was reading her story to Little Hades out loud then she heard, "I HATE YOU!"

"Oh my!" Envy pick up her baby boy and they went to check on Tammy. She saw Thanatos and Tammy arguing at each other. "Oh dear.." she bite her bottom lip then she watch them. Little Hades touch the glass door, "Ma?" he blabbered letting his two chubby hands touching the glass door.

"Tammy is fighting with Thanatos." Envy cooed then to her surprised she saw her daughter punch the God of Death in the face, "Ouch." she winced at the pain. Her son giggled at the God of Death's yelling at the pain.

"Tammy is very strong." Envy cooed her son who was laughing at the scene.

She look up again seeing Tammy giving a kiss to Thanatos, "Awwe, I always knew those two would end up together." She smiled happily before Tammy got inside. Envy hurried to sit on her seat and read to her little son.

Tammy walk in with a big smile on her face making her rosy cheeks turn redder then usual, "How was it?" Envy smiled.

"It was refreshing and I feel relief." Tammy smiled back.

Envy giggled, "Alright. Are you going to sleep?"

"Yeah!" Tammy yawned, "But, I been wanting to ask you something." Tammy sat next to her mother.

"Yes?"

"Am I really the La Santa Muerte?" Tammy asked.

Envy sighed putting her book to the side. She hold her son in her arms making him snuggled against her breasts, "Well..." Envy wasn't sure how to start it off, "Alright. Before you and Nite were born. My mother and father thought each one of you deserve to have a duty..."

"but we are demi-gods, no?"

"Well, it's hard to explain. Me and your father are demi-gods but... with the two worlds combining because of me." Envy explained, "So, my parents wanted me and your father to give you duties. I plan for all of you- each and everyone of you to live your life the way you wanted."

"So, what happened?"

"When you and Nite were born.. The Fates, my mother, and my Father decided that you and your brothers should have a duty. of course, my mother went behind my back and use La Santa Muerte's life and reborn her into you. She mixed with you to make one which is you. Nite would have to take my father's duty. Yes, I know your demi-gods but you are very strong demi-gods and you fall more onto the godly powers more. You know this."

"What about Ceilo, Zag, Star, and Little Hades?"

"They'll have other duties one day... but right now. You can have fun for now."

"Mom, I have to work with Than!"

"So?"

"He's annoying."

"He likes you."

"I know." Tammy pouted, "Well, I'm going to sleep."

"Night, my love." Envy smiled seeing her daughter going upstairs.

* * *

Envy look at the clock once more, "Twelve. Huh! Looks like Valentine's Day is over." She pouted knowing her husband wouldn't come home. She never felt so alone without him. She loves her children but being with husband always make the family more happier. She saw Little Hades' eyes glowing sea-green while giggling, "You.. Mister are going to bed!" She kissed him on the cheek making the baby laugh out loud.

She walk in the living room seeing Nite sleeping on one side of the couch while Zag sleeps next to him. She touched Zag's cheek she felt wet tears on them, "Awe, my baby is hurt." She frowned knowing Zag is heart broken. Knowing her son he'll wait to tell her and her father about his sex even thought it's obvious. Funny thing her husband knew first then her- which was odd since he would always be the second or last to find out secrets.

She wave her hands which appear sparkles of Nite's and Zag's favorite night sky star large blanket. She covered them with it and kiss both of them on the cheek. Little Hades grinned seeing his mother. "Now let's see how our girls are doing?" She asked her son.

They went to the girl's play room the two saw them sleeping on the floor cuddling with big stuff animals. She kissed all of them on the cheek. Ceilo turned the other side while rubbing her cheek. Star let out a sweet smile knowing her mother's kisses.

She went to check up on Tammy who was fast asleep on her bed. She did the same like all her other children.

Little Hades turn his head seeing a shadow in the hall, "EHH! EHh!" he made noises to get his mother's attention.

Envy spun around and saw nothing, "Oh, baby.. you must be tired. Come on, let's go to bed." Little Hades snuggled against his mother feeling a little scared of the unknown shadow.

His mother wasn't afraid walking in the dark halls. In the master bedroom Envy had a small area where her baby boy could sleep; same crib, same everything she had with Nite, Tammy, Zag, Ceilo and Star. Hand me downs are always a good way to save money. Envy smiled knowing her son was being a little whining when he had to go asleep. So, she turned on the lights. Little Hades saw a dark figure which cause him to make loud noise, "Hades, what's wrong?"

"EEHHH!" Little Hades whined pulling on his mother's white skirt.

Envy wasn't sure until she felt a large hand on her right shoulder, "I think he's hungry." A dark voice ring her ears.

Envy spun around seeing someone she wasn't expecting. A smile crept on her face, "Oh, Jason!" She hug and kiss her husband. No words could describe the joy she have.

Jason smirks at his wife holding a white tiny bear, white roses, a box of heart chocolates, and a pink bag. "Looks like I've been missed." He smiled, he give her a kiss on the forehead then saw his son.

"Hey, little one." He rub Hades' head, "I got you something!" His son giggled when his father touch his head. Jason hold out the tiny white teddy bear in front of his son. The little infant's eyes widen in joy. He grab the teddy bear and started to hug it, "I would like a thank you." Jason teased making Envy giggled.

"Oh Jason," Envy said in joy, "I thought you weren't gonna come?"

Jason grinned, "And miss Valentine's Day with my sexy wife?"

Envy blushed red, "Jason, I'm not sexy.. anymore." With five pregnancies she must look like a cow in his eyes. Her hips are still wide and her breasts grow a bit. She know she gain a little bit more. Her son yawned still hugging his new toy. She hold him tight with a frown knowing Jason must be sick of her by now!

Jason crosses his arms and snorted, "Pfft, your still my sexy wife,' he creep up on her while wrapping his two strong arms around her waist, "how could I say no to that big.. sexy.. wonderful ass of yours.."

"Language!" Envy giggled seeing her son slowly closing his eyes, laying his head on her breasts.

"It's true.." Jason chuckled, "How about those beautiful breasts of yours. How can I say no to those? Let's not forget your beautiful legs, skin, hair... eyes! And this." He give her a kiss on the lips which made Envy sighed at awe.

"Maybe your right." Envy giggled with a big smile, "I am still a little attractive."

"No." Jason kiss her neck, "Your attractive no matter what."

"Jason," Envy sighed at awe kissing him on the cheek, "Your too perfect for me."

"No," Jason shook his head still holding her, "Your perfect. Without you... I don't know what I'll do!"

"I love you." Envy smiled making him kiss her again.

"I love you, too." Jason purred.

Envy saw her son sleeping away, "Looks like Hades is sleeping." She pulled away to tuck her son in his crib. She awed at her son sleeping away into a wonderful happy dream. He hold his teddy bear tight. Jason came over to hug his wife again.

"He is adorable when he's asleep." Jason kisses his wife's cheek, "like you."

"Jason," Envy giggled blushing bright red, "you always make me smile."

"I miss you so much." Jason kiss her neck, "missing this lovely figure of yours. Your wonderful smile when I wake up in the morning."

"Your such a charmer." Envy giggled girlishly knowing Jason loves it when he get her on her good side.

"You know," He pulled her in closer to the bed, "I've bought you some Valentine's Day gifts."

"Huh uh!" She touch the white roses and chocolate box, "They are still the most romantic things."

Jason hold the pink bag making his eyes twinkle, "I know. And I was just wondering if you can give me a Valentine's Day gift."

"Like?" Envy knew where this is going. She let out a big smile seeing he husband digging in the pink bag.

"I don't know," Jason joked a little, "how about some fun time?" He pulled out a sexy outfit; a pink leather tube top with a black thong and black fish net leggings and a very tiny bra only meant to cover the nipples.

Envy smiled looking at the outfit, "and you want me to-" Jason grinned, "Oh, let's cosplay a little. You know your my sexy little wifey gone wild." She giggled knowing it's true she can be a really freak which he likes it.

"I'll love to wear it." Envy smiled holding the outfit, "I guess I'm your sexy cupid."

"MMmm," Jason kisses her, "I like the sound of that."

"I better go change my sexy warrior." Envy giggled going to the bathroom.

Jason smiles from ear to ear knowing his wife would make him very happy, "So? Did you do anything today?" Jason spoke out loud while Envy was in the bathroom.

"Well, I was with Persephone and Hades. It's same old same old." Envy's voice rings.

"Oh?" Jason took off his shoes and shirt, "I've heard from Sarah.. Tammy was on a date?"

"Oh yeah," Envy said out loud, "She went out with Proteus."

"Really?" Jason didn't believe it, "I thought Thanatos would have-" His wife cut him off, "I know right. I don't know but she had fun."

"Well, that's nice." Jason grinned he unzip his black pants knowing Envy. She'll want to take it off for him. He look at the mirror knowing his body is still fit. He frowned a little, "Envy?"

"Yes?"

"Do I look sexy?"

"Of course!"

"Really?"

"Huh uh! Why?"

"I don't know," Jason touch his six pack, "I guess I'm still mad at that guy with the tattoo flirting with you the other day.

"Oh Jason!" Envy giggled, "He is just an old art class friend from college!"

"But still! I don't like it when he looks at you. Like he knows what your wearing underneath!" Jason frowned waiting for his wife to come out, "Your mine and mine alone!"

"Awe!" Envy sighed in love at her husband, "Your mine, too!" She walks out of the bathroom seeing Jason laying down on their bed looking the other way. She grinned knowing her sexy husband is still not looking at her, "And don't you forget that mister!"

Jason turns his head around to his surprised his wife look hot damn sexy! He gasps seeing her huge hips compress with the black fish neck leggings. How the thong show off her cute big behind. Then, the tube top showing more cleavage then ever! He grinned seeing this made his member hard and ready. When he saw his wife's smile she is just to die for.

"How do I look?" She made a sexy pose making Jason purred in a sexual took of the tube top which nearly made Jason choke on air.

"You look sexy!" Jason smirks as he got up to touch her breasts. The way he touches those soft round breasts he give them small kisses. Envy giggled.

Envy smiled seeing Jason's strong arms around her, "This is another wonderful Valentine's Day!" Jason grope her behind.

"You got that right!" Jason and Envy kissed as they both lay on the bed. Sooner, Envy's new outfit was discard and toss to the floor. The two got down to their own Valentine's Day business!

* * *

AN: Fuck! I finished this bonus. I was trying to upload it yesterday but my computer was too slow. SO, I rush a little. Well, this is the end of this! Hope you enjoy this! PEACE OUT!

Oh, caught you by surprised on Envy's husband! XD


End file.
